Into the Night
by WolfAgony
Summary: Mosskit has just been born! She quickly adapts to her new clan life in Cloudclan. She makes a great friend out of Moonpaw! Unfortunatly, the clans medicine cat and even her own kin tell her stay away from him.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed dark. The she-kit could hear voices, but couldn't decipher what was being said. She smelt something warm and inviting that made her tongue water. She tried to crawl over to it. Her legs didn't have the power to reach it on her own. Something picked her up by the scruff and carried her over to the scent. She nuzzled around and started to suckle the warm scent. It made her happy and sleep at the same time. She yawned and curled up next to the warm fur that was surrounding her. Two other lumps of fur were curled up next to her also. She snuggled as close as she could to them to keep warm. Her body quivered a little, but eventually fell asleep.

She awoke again and sensed something warm against her fur. It wasn't fur, and when she looked at it was very bright behind her closed eyes. A different scent drifted into her nose as she snuggled closer to the warmth. The voice was that of a tom's and was very comforting. She knew that this tom was someone important. She sniffed in his scent warmly and kept it lingering in her nose.

"Mosskit looks like you. Robinwing they are simply beautiful," the voice made the kit fall back into a sleep like a lullaby. The scent called Robinwing tapped her head with something. Robinwing was the thing giving off warmth. She snuggled closer and listened to it's breathing belly.

After seven days of seeing nothing but darkness, Mosskit was determined to open her eyes. She wanted to see the other scents. There was Robinwing, Foxpelt, Littlekit, Moonkit, Rockkit, and Brightkit. She wanted to know the scents. She fluttered open her eyelids to see an orange she-cat with white strips playing with a silver tom kit and a kit that looked like her. She sniffed the air and recognized that they were Foxpelt, Littlekit, and Moonkit. But, with them moving around she couldn't tell which was which. She watched them a little longer until the silver kit noticed her watching him. He bounded over to her nest and went into a play stance.

"Look Foxpelt! Mosskit opened her eyes and is watching me play!" he opened his mouth in excitement.

"Moonkit, do not scare her. She is only seven days old," Foxpelt told him.

"Okay! Hi! I'm Mookit," he pointed his tail to orange she-kit, "That's my sister Littlekit and the bigger one that looks like her is Foxpelt!" he cheerfully bounded around the den. Mosskit looked around and saw that it was made up of many limbs and roots tied together. Leaves where weaved into it to keep it warm. The entrance was a small hole guarded by sharp thorns. Moonkit waved his tail playfully and pounced around the den. Mosskit turned around to see a beautiful she-cat looking at her. She had leaf green eyes and was tortishell cat. Mosskit remembered the scent called Spottedshadow say she looked like this she-cat. She wondered if really looked that beautiful.

"Well good morning Mosskit, your the first to open your eyes," she smiled.

"R-Robinwing?" she asked. The she-cat nodded. The cat was her mother. She was surprised to. The cat was stunning. She looked around her to see two other kits still sleeping. One was brown cat with black stripes. She sniffed him and recognized that he was Rockkit. She sniffed the other kit who had a tan pelt with faint black spots on him. He was Brightkit. Mosskit looked around the den again to memorize everything. It was a beautiful place. She wanted to know where that hole in the den led to. She got up on her legs like she did while searching for milk. She stepped off the nest and head slowly toward the hole. Her mother sighed and got up. She picked up Mosskit by the scruff and set her back into her nest.

"You must wait until your brothers' have opened their eyes and are adjusted before you can wander outside with Moonkit and Littlekit," she started to purr and gently rubbed her head against Mosskit. Moonkit nodded good-bye teasingly and slipped outside with Littlekit. Moonkit watched with a wondering gaze. She tried to imagine the outside world. Her mind didn't want to pick it up. She sighed and laid her head down. I guess she was going to miss out on all the fun.

1 moon later

It's been one moon since Mosskit had opened her eyes. Her brothers also had opened theirs. She was excited. Robinwing had promised to let them go outside today. Mosskit shook with excitement. She was ready to get out of this cramped place. Jayfeather had entered the den and was taking up a lot of space with her huge belly. Mosskit was wrestling around with Rockkit. They faked fought and tousled around the dirt floor. Brightkit waited in the nest. When they got close enough he pounced right into the middle of the tousle. The boys outnumbered Mosskit, but she was ready. She leaped at Brightkit and shoved him onto Rockkit with her head. Rockkit was just about to pounce when Robinwing picked up Mosskit.

"Alright alright. Time to head outside before you disturb Jayfeather's stomach even more," Robinwing carried Mosskit through the hole. When she slid out Mosskit's eyes widened. It was a huge place. They were in the middle of a hole that slanted downwards. There was a fallen branch that half-hid a cave. The entrance was laced with moss and dropping ferns. A crack in the wall showed a tunnel leading somewhere interesting. Mosskit was ready to find out where it would take her. Near the tallest of the walls were a hill of stones that formed stair-steps to a ledge big enough for two cats with a tunnel near the end. The entrance was covered in lichen. In a far corner was large pile of fresh kill. Mosskit could smell the scent of fresh blood seeping form the kill. It excited her and drove her senses mad. She couldn't understand, but she liked the feeling.

Her mother set her down gently and pushed her ahead. Robinwing laid near the entrance and bathed in the warm sunlight. Mosskit looked around and saw Moonkit speaking to an unfamiliar cat. It was tom with sandy colored fur and a bit of tail of was missing. Mosskit walked slowly over, unsure of the cat. When she crept up Moonkit looked at her with an excited gaze. His tail waved happily and he stood up to greet her. He nuzzled her shoulder and gently pushed her in front of the tom.

"This is Swiftpaw, an apprentice, he was telling me about his hunt," he chuckled. Swiftpaw nodded to her and touched the tip of her tail. She had seen Moonkit's father do this to Foxpelt every time her greeted her. This must be a formal greeting. She nodded back at him.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Mosskit; Moonkit tells me stories of you from time to time," he smiled at her. Then, a white tom with a dark brown tail and amber eyes started to call his name. "We'll have to chat later, my mentor is calling! See ya!" he called and ran off towards the entrance. Moonkit got up and stretched his paws. Mosskit gazed at him and watched him walk off.

She looked around for somewhere to go and noticed the big hole in the wall again. She walked over to it and peeked inside. It had various scents mixed together. Some she had never smelt of. When she walked all the way in a small waterfall trickled into a pool of water in the middle of the cave. Nests behind lichen where emptied and had a stale scent to them. She walked back further to curtain of ferns. She heard a she-cat mumbling to herself.

Mosskit peeked around the ferns and watched the she-cat. She had nimble figure that looked built for agility. She had a white and grey pelt. Some of the grey spots looked like clovers that grew inside the den. The she-cat turned to see Mosskit peeking in. She nodded to her with green eyes.

"Hello Mosskit," she walked over and touched tail tip with her.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I'm the medicine cat, I know all the kits. I was there when you were born," she walked over to a nest of weeds flattened together. She yawned and watched as Mosskit looked around. "Mosskit, can you do this old cat a favor?" she asked so politely that Mosskit couldn't refuse. she nodded and padded over to sit in front of her. "Voleheart is in the elder's den, the one under the log, she told me earlier that she needed more mouse bile for the elders. Would you be a dear and take it to her?" she asked. Mosskit nodded and followed her nose to a place in the den where leaves and berries were stacked neatly into places in the rock.

"Which one is it?"

"The worst smelling one"

Mosskit used her nose and sniffed out a leaf that smelled terrible. It reeked and stung her sensitive nose. She gently put it in her mouth making sure her tongue didn't touch it. "This one?" she asked.

"Yup, that's the one," she purred in delight and nodded her off. Mosskit went out of the den and headed for the den behind log. When she came close to the entrance it reeked of the foul smelling leaf. She padded inside and found an area just a bit bigger than the nursery. A grey she-cat was pressing the leaf against a white fluffy tom with black legs. She stayed there for a moment and then released the leaf. Something black fell from the toms hair.

"Thank-you Voleheart, that particular tick has been simply bugging me," he crackled. Mosskit sat near the entrance and waited to be noticed. An old ragged grey tom was the first to notice her.

"Another kit? Haven't the other two been here enough? Now I have to deal with three... Oh Silverclan this is just terrible," he moaned. An all black tom with long legs stretched and greeted her.

"Sorry young one, don't be to upset with Sharptongue. His bones are just creaky," he giggled. Mosskit laughed silently as Sharptongue shoved past her in annoyance. Voleheart padded over took the mouse bile from her mouth.

"Thank-you kit. You can leave your mother, Robinwing, is probably worried," Voleheart went over to the black tom and laid him down. She began to search with her nose around his fur. Mosskit padded over and started to do the same. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping. What are we looking for?" she asked.

"On my flank, check my flank for something," he motioned with his tail to the spot. Mosskit moved her nose to his flank and began to search. Something small bumped her nose during her search. She licked the fur away to see a black bump. She looked at it with curiosity. Voleheart took the mousebile and placed it on top of it.

"Push with your paws for a little bit. Then, let off," she showed her how much pressure she should use while doing it. Mosskit copied her and pushed gently onto his flank. After a few moments she let up and the tick fell right off. Mosskit sniffed it curiously. It smelled of the mousebile. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Well... I think I'm going to go back to my den now. Thank-you for showing me how to use the mousebile," she dipped her head and stepped back out into the clearing. Rockkit and Brightkit were talking to a black and white tom near the den. Robinwing was with them chatting and sharing tongues. When Mosskit looked closely she could see their tails entwined. She padded over and sat next to Rockkit. The tom had a familiar scent. It was Spottedshadow. It was her father. This made her eyes light up. She hadn't met him yet.

"Hello," she squeaked. Spottedshadow nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What is that smell?"

"I was helping Voleheart and the medicine cat with mousebile," she smiled. Spottedshadow didn't look pleased. She wondered why.

"Spending time in the medicine den is a waste of time. Cloverleaf is just a mad old cat. Voleheart would've made a great warrior," he looked disappointed. Mosskit shrank back. It's not like she wanted to be a medicine cat. She just wanted to be useful is all.

"Spottedshadow, do not be harsh with her. She is only a moon old and you act like it's the end of the world because she spent a little time with the elders and the medicine cats," her mother was trying hard to back her up. Mosskit uncurled a little and stared at her father. She always wanted to meet the soothing voice. She didn't expect him to be so mean. When she was younger he always had a friendlier tone. Was he angry with her for some unknown reason? She couldn't figure it out. Spottedshadow just snorted and walked away towards the stepping stones. He slid into the den and didn't return. Robinwing was gazing sadly at the direction he went.

"Alright kittens, time to go in. The sun is leaving us and the moon is beginning to rise. Come along now," she herded the kits inside and set them into the nest one by one. She curled up beside them and they all drifted asleep...

4 moons later

Mosskit watched as Moonkit and Littlekit where getting licked furiously by their mother Foxpelt. Their father Brakenfoot was pacing back and forth in the nursery. Littlekit couldn't stop moving about, while Moonkit stood tall and proud. Mosskit rubbed her head against his chest when Foxpelt was finished. Moonkit's fur got all fuzzy and warm when she was around. Mosskit touched his nose with hers and purred into his chest. When touched his flank with her nose and moved over to praise Littlekit. Jadefeather's kits Longkit and Poppykit were watching with gawking eyes at the older cats.

Foxpelt set the two near the entrance and nosed each one on top of the head. Then, a yowl sounded across the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to venture the territory join beneath the ledge for a clan meeting," called a she-cat. Moonkit and Littlekit moved out of the den entrance quickly. Mosskit, Rockkit, and Brightkit followed behind Robinwing out the entrance. They sat near it as their mother went and sat by their father Spottedshadow. The cat on the ledge was a tan she-cat with blue eyes. On a rock below her was brown haired tom with white spots and yellow eyes.

"Hollystar is so pretty!" exclaimed Brightkit.

"Oh yeah? Well Owlfeather is so much cooler than her. I know he will make a great leader someday!" Rockkit cheered. Mosskit hushed them and told them to pay attiontion when Hollystar is speaking.

Hollystar stood tall and proud. The sun glistened off her tan fur. "It is sad to say that our apprentices have gone down greatly. Although I'm quite pleased today that we will have new apprentices. Although there are only two, we it is still with great pleasure that I do this. In one moon we will have three more great apprentices. Now, I will start with new warriors. Dusttail has told me of Swiftpaw's remarkable apprenticeship. In the name of Silverclan. I pronounce you a warrior. Swiftpaw your new name is now, Swiftrunner!" she called. Swiftrunner stood proudly and purred in excitement. The clan cats cheered his name. When all quieted down Hollystar went on. "Whisperpaw, Longtail has told me a lot of your adventures. It is with great pleasure I grant you your warrior name under the stars of Silverclan. Whisperpaw, from now onwards you will be known as Whisperclaw! You and Swiftrunner will sit in vigil tonight and guard the clan," she nodded and the two walked from the cats and laid by the entrance. "And lastly we have new apprentices! It is with great honor to do this. Moonkit! From today onwards until you become a warrior you will be known as, Moonpaw! Your mentor will be Lionfang! Lionfang I trust that you will guide him with your loyalty to the clan."

Lionfang and Moonpaw walked together to the base of the ledge and touched noses. The clan cheered them on.

"Lastly is Littlekit. Littlekit from today onwards you will be known as Littlepaw! Your mentor shall be Birdflight. Birdflight as your first apprentice, train her well," Hollystar turned and headed straight back to her cave. Owlfeather jumped to the top and started to assign patrols and hunting parties.

Mosskit raced over to Moonpaw. She nuzzled his chest and rubbed her head against his. "Your so lucky Moonpaw! I hope a moon goes by quickly! I'm ready to become an apprentice," she chided. Moonpaw rubbed her back.

"Yeah me to! I'm going to miss being in the same den for a while. I'll save a nest just for you okay?" he happily rubbed his head against hers.

"Alright," she agreed. The sun was dropping and Mosskit was getting sleepy. She walked over to the nursery and slipped inside. Rockkit and Brightkit were wrestling around in it. Mosskit found her spot and curled up into a ball. Her brothers moved around her quietly and played outside the nest to let her sleep.

The next morning Mosskit yawned awake. Her mother was no where to be seen. Mosskit started to panic. She noticed Foxpelt was gone to! She slipped outside the nursery to see what was going on. The day seemed normal. Cats where sitting about minding their own business and sharing tongues. Mosskit raced to the medicine den and sniffed inside. Not there. She peeked quietly into the elder's den where she spent most of her time. She found the apprentices den inside a rock near the entrance. She sniffed inside. Still her mother was gone.

She looked around the clearing and spotted an all black cat slipping into some ferns. Mosskit quietly crept over. She did the same movements that she saw some apprentices doing. She peeked into the ferns to some sleeping warriors. she looked around and saw Robinwing helping Foxpelt with a nest. Mosskit went inside and padded around some sleeping warriors.

"Robinwing, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Mosskit hello. I was just helping Foxpelt settle back into the warriors den," she chided. Mosskit stuck close to her and watched as warriors started to stretch awake. Some nodded their heads and said good morning. Others just padded out with their tails held high. Mosskit knew that they didn't like her inside their den. When they finished all three cats stepped out together.

"Well Mosskit, I better go to your brothers' before they worry. Watch over camp while I'm gone okay?" she asked. Mosskit nodded and watched the entrance. The black she-cat sat beside her and watched with her.

"So, what are you up to kit?" she asked.

"Who me? I'm watching over camp. Robinwing told me to. By the way, my name is Mosskit not just kit," she looked at the warrior with a cold glare.

"Alright kitten, i'm Ravenheart," she turned her head to look at her and smiled. Mosskit just got up and began to walk away. This time she stood near the apprentices den. But not to close. She didn't want to disturb Moonpaw.

She watched the entrance and sniffed some cats running in. she stood on all fours and extended her claws. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her fur. When the ferns busted open Owlfeather, Lionfang, and Moonpaw all ran into the clearing. Owlfeather began to yell orders while racing into the leader's den. Moonpaw noticed Mosskit and ran up to her.

"Mosskit you have to hide!"

"W-why what's wrong Moonpaw?"

"It's Mountain Clan! They're going to attack now hide!"

Moonpaw grabbed her by the scruff and started to half carry half drag her into the apprentices den. Before he got to the entrance mud colored tom covered in scars leaped into the clearing with many cats following behind. Mosskit looked at the cats in horror. Never in her life had she seen such scary ready to fight looking cats. She crouched behind Moonpaw and watched from under his legs.

"Hollystar! Come out of there immediately you scoundrel!" he yowled. At his call Hollystar slowly walked out of her den. She held her tail high and had a confident look in her eyes. Mosskit watched as one of Mountain Clans' warriors walked over to Moonpaw and got ready for battle. Other cats' began to do the same. they surrounded the den's and got ready to fight the cats.

"What is it this time Scarstar?" she yowled.

"You dare to hunt in our territory!"

"Hunting trees belonged to Cloud Clan first! It was ours when our ancestors arrived! And it will still be ours now! Scarstar! Back down," she hollered. She lowered her tail and all the warriors' watched.

"Never," Scarstar attacked the nearest cat. It was a silver she-cat. The tousled and the other cats followed suit. The black and white tom in front of them smirked at Moonpaw.

"We meet again Moonpaw," he laughed, "protecting your little kit mate?" the cat leaped onto Moonpaw. Mosskit watched helpless as the cats' tousled and hissed at one another. Mosskit watched them and noticed she was studying the toms moves. He would strike with his left paw, dodge, then strike with his right. After knowing this she charged into him. She put her head down and head butted him in his side. The tom had barley moved, but it distracted him. Moonpaw took this chance and clawed the side of his stomach. The cat let out a bellow of pain. He turned and clawed at Mosskit. Mosskit quickly moved to the side and clawed the other side of his stomach with needle sharp claws. The cat let another wail of pain. Moonpaw knocked the big tom over and slashed his face. He put his paw to his neck and got close to his ear.

"Never! Attack Mosskit! Got it Soottail?" he yowled into his ear. The cat nodded and got up quickly and began to run off. Scarstar watched with disbelief. When he turned his head Hollystar leaped on him and rolled him over and ordered him to retreat. His warriors were getting pushed out of camp.

"Fine! You can have your stupid Hunting Trees back! But I swear we will fight again over this! Mountain Clan RETREAT!" he yowled across the clearing. The Mountain Clan cats began to flee from the clearing. Hollystar stood in the middle snorted. She muttered something and headed back up to the ledge.

"All cats who fought today join me beneath the ledge for a clan meeting!" she hollered. Cats from everywhere began to swarm the clearing under the ledge. Mosskit searched hard for her mother. She had no luck. She spotted Spottedshadow and ran over to him.

"Spottedshadow! Where is Robinwing?" she asked.

"She was in the nursery protecting Rockkit and Brightkit. She saw that you were with Moonpaw and knew you were safe. Thank Silver Clan you are my young," he rubbed up against her and licked her fur flat. Mosskit was still worried. She ran to the nursery and shoved herself inside. Jayfeather had escaped with her kits through the secret escape tunnel. Rockkit and Brightkit were standing in the nest with their fur fluffed out. Rockkit had claw marks down the left side of his face. Blood was dripping from the open wound. Brightkit had a torn ear and was bleeding only a little on his flank. Robinwing was behind them bleeding from all sorts of places. Most of her white fur was now covered in red blood.

"What happened?" Mosskit demanded.

"Quietstep sneaked her way inside and attacked us!" Rockkit was still hissing.

"When she attacked Robinwing ordered us to leave, but we helped instead," Brightkit's fur was turning red.

"I'll get Cloverleaf right away!" Mosskit scrambled out the nursery opening and ran straight for the medicine den. Voleheart was treating minor wounds and Cloverleaf was sorting berries and mashing them together.

"Cloverleaf! It's Robinwing! She's hurt really badly and can't move!" Mosskit hollered at the top of her lungs. Cloverleaf immediately stopped what she was doing and grabbed some berries.

"Mosskit, grab those leaves there and those ones there! Try not to get them mixed together," and with that she rushed out the medicine den. Mosskit went to the rock and grabbed leaves in her mouth. She grabbed the other ones and separated them with her tongue. She raced back over to the nursery. When she slipped inside Cloverleaf was smearing berry juice into her mother's wounds. Mosskit set the leaves down in separate piles and padded her flank.

Cloverleaf looked at her and went back to work. She put some cobwebs into the wounds and put crushed up leaves around it carefully.

She ordered Robinwing to chew some leaves. Robinwing chewed slowly but the color was returning to her fur. Mosskit, Rockkit, and Brightkit began licking the drying blood of her fur. She already started to look better than she did. Mosskit was thankful for that.

When Cloverleaf finished, Robinwing looked much better. Cloverleaf helped her up and began to guide her and Rockkit to the Medicine Den. Brightkit and Mosskit laid in the nest alone. The day was only beginning and she was already worn out. Brightkit curled up in his spot and fell asleep. Mosskit curled up beside him and dozed off.

When she woke up Longkit and Poppykit where wrestling around the den. The sun was about mid-day so far. Brightkit wasn't sleeping beside her anymore. She went outside and shivered a little. She hadn't noticed the colder weather until now. Moonpaw was speaking with golden brown tom with brown eyes. This was Brackenfoot. Mosskit watched him quietly. She never thanked him for saving her life this morning. She looked up and saw that the sun was about mid-day. Mosskit traveled to her usual place in the medicine den: however, this time she was visiting Rockkit and Robinwing.

Rockkit was drinking out of the waterfall while Robinwing gently snored. Rockkit looked up at her and pounced on her. "You don't know how happy I am that your alright!" he whispered in excitement trying to not wake their mother. He rubbed his head against hers and purred quietly into her chest. Mosskit purred back and licked his head. The left side of his face was scarred badly. Clam marks went from just above his eye down to his neck. If it got any closer it would have gotten any closer to his neck he just may have bled to death.

"Yes, I am alright. Moonpaw helped me defeat that wretched mouse-brained kitten," Mosskit laughed. She looked to see her brother glaring at her angrily. "What?" she asked. Her voice could barely come out. She had never seen such a serious expression on his face.

"Moonpaw is trouble! Just stay away from that idiot bird-brained fool!" he leaped off her and went into his temporary den. Mosskit didn't what just happened. She just got scolded for being with Moonpaw. This was never a problem before? Why was he acting up now all of the sudden?

Mosskit didn't know what to make of it so she moved over to her mother's nest. He flank was slowly rising and falling in beat. Mosskit could her the light thump of her heart beat while she sat so near her. She curled up next to her mother careful to not touch the new gash that ran along her side. She was about to fall asleep when Cloverleaf nudged her back awake.

"Mosskit please come speak with me further in my den where no cat can listen," he eyes should a begging feeling. Mosskit nodded and slowly got up. She quietly padded further in the den with Cloverleaf and watched her carefully as she slowly laid in her nest of grass. "Come young kit, there is much to discuss."

Mosskit obeyed her command and laid in front of the old she cat to listen to what she had to tell her.

"Rockkit is right to tell about Moonpaw. I have seen a vision from Silverclan about him and I don't want you to get hurt. You must never tell anyone of the vision I am telling you. This is only being said because I believe it is ABOUT you. Last night as I looked into the moon after gathering some herbs it came to me. Blood was falling from the moon and tainting the moss around me. Then, and adder had come and was trying it's hardest to protect the moss from the falling blood. The blood turned to acid and disintegrated into nothing but bones."

"So a snake will try to help?"

"No young one. The bones were that of a tom from the snakes corpse," Cloverleaf looked at the kit in sadness. Such a bloody fate for the young kit. Mosskit couldn't believe what she was hearing. What does Cloverleaf mean by the falling blood from the moon? That could mean anything. Not just Moonpaw. Moonpaw was a good cat. He just saved her from Soottail trying to kill her when Scarstar attacked. They always got along and he never tried to hurt her ever! Mosskit looked stunned at Cloverleaf and bounded from the den. It was a lie! She was lying to Mosskit! She didn't even know any adders. Let alone any cats named with adder. Mosskit ran towards the apprentices den and bounded in.

Littlepaw was dozing away. Moonpaw was sitting in the dim light. Mosskit rushed beside him. Moonpaw was surprised by this act. She never openly leaned on him. She always tried to look big on her own. Mosskit looked helpless curled beside him. He laid his head on her neck and licked the back of her ears gently. She looked so small in this scared state. He didn't know what to say to her. He just quietly let her lay there.

When Mosskit finally awoke from her thinking she turned her head to see Moonpaw still laying over her. He had his tail and head protectively over her. She snuggled closer and listened to his silent breathing. His heart beat seemed to calm her down. Cloverleaf was wrong. She knew Moonpaw was a good cat. But there was this feeling in Mosskit which tried to sway her opinion. What if Moonpaw was trying to drip blood all over the land. What about the adder that melted from the acid into a tom cats bones... Was that even possible? What of the moss that would have been drowned in blood from the moon for not the adder had saved her? This telling was just to suspicious to believe. Mosskit was still to young to understand SilverClans tellings.


	2. Chapter 2

Mosskit laid by Moonpaw the rest of the night. His comforting white fur had protectively stayed by her all night. She shifted lightly and felt Moonpaw shift along with her. Mosskit looked toward the entrance and noticed the sun was beginning to lower and night was shifting over. Littlepaw had disappeared outside. Scarstar had tore up the entrance when he bounded into the camp. Mosskit went to stand and check on her mother when Moonpaw wrapped his tail around her.

"You sure you want to go?" he asked. Mosskit could hear a hint of loneliness in his voice.

"Well... I wanted to visit Robinwing and Rockkit," she stammered.

"I'll come to," Moonpaw yawned. He got up and stretched out of the nest. Mosskit recalled the way Rockkit and Cloverleaf had taken him. Mosskit looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"M-maybe not. I'll go alone... How about I come and lay later?" Mosskit asked. Moonpaw laid back down in his nest and snuggled into the warm moss. Mosskit smiled at his comfortable state. Since he began his training he became very busy. Mosskit whispered a goodnight and silently slipped out the entrance.

When she reached the outside little movement was outside. Littlepaw was guarding the entrance with Birdflight and Swiftrunner. Littlepaw looked warn out from a days work of fixing the entrance. Birdflight was standing stiff at the entrance while Swiftrunner was dozing off. Littlepaw was leaning slightly Swiftrunner. Mosskit quickly ran to the medicine den. She entered the den and watched for Cloverleaf and Rockkit. Rockkit was silently dozing while Cloverleaf was no where to be seen. She walked toward Robinwing's den and watched her flank rise and fall slowly. Mosskit gently licked behind her ears knowing it soothed her mother like it soothed her.

Mosskit left the medicine den quickly hoping not to run into Cloverleaf. She silently again made her way to the apprentices den. Moonpaw was still dozing away in his nest. He left just enough room for Mosskit to squeeze in next to him. When she laid next to him he gently curled his tail around her and laid his head over her. His warm fur pressed against hers gently and comforting.

The next morning was relaxed then the last. Morning dew laid over the camp and made Mosskit's fur a little slick. Moonpaw was gone and probably helping out the other cats. Brightkit was making his into the den when Mosskit was stretching awake. He looked a little surprised to see Mosskit so comfortable in Moonpaw's nest.

"Comfortable with Moonpaw?" Brightkit asked.

"Well, he didn't really want to leave me all alone... With what happened with Soottail he was worried," Mosskit stammered out.

"Well, Moonpaw is protective. Just be careful... Want to go to the nursery with me and play?" he asked. His eyes lit up at play. Mosskit bounded over to him and raced him to the nursery. Jayfeather's kits were wrestling outside. Mosskit bounded in. She toppled over Poppykit. Brightkit was busy tousling with Longkit. Mosskit quickly swatted at Poppykit's ear. She laughed at Mosskit's batting. Longkit squirmed out of Brightkit's hold and toppled over Mosskit. Mosskit laughed and rolled around on the ground with the two kits bouncing over her.

Mosskit tousled with Brightkit and Jayfeather's kits a little longer. When they finished the kits returned to the nursery for a mid-day nap. Mosskit was about to head over to the fresh-kill pile and pick up a small squirrel for her and Brightkit. Rockkit would most likely be stuck in the medicine den for a day longer. Robinwing on the other hand would probably be a little longer. Mosskit was about to walk over when Moonpaw came into the entrance with four mice in his mouth.

Moonpaw bounded over toward Mosskit. He had much pride when he raced over. He held his head and tail extremely high. He quickly set three mice down on the pile and kept one juicy one in his mouth. He proudly laid the mouse by her feet and sat with his head high. Mosskit gracefully accepted the mouse and tapped it with her paw.

"This is one good mouse Moonpaw," Mosskit picked up the tail and got ready to take it to Brightkit.

"Hey! Wait!," Moonpaw ran in front of her," I-I was hoping to it with you. I caught just for you by the cherry grounds."

"I've always wanted to go to the cherry grounds! Are they as pretty as all the Warriors say they are?"

"Even better! How about we go there tonight?"

"B-but kits can't go outside of camp? Are you mouse-brained?"

"No! I-I just want to show you...It's really beautiful. You'd love it Mosskit," his eyes pleaded for her to go. Mosskit couldn't give in to his large moon colored eyes. They lured her in. She gave up with a sigh and nodded slowly. "Great! Lets talk about where to meet and how to get out over this mouse," he picked up the mouse and pulled it under a nice shaded area.

As they ate their mouse and discussed the plans Mosskit noticed Cloverleaf emerge from her den with Rockkit. They seemed to be talking about something important. Mosskit's fur began to tingle. She had a feeling they were talking about their suspicions of Moonpaw. Her worried look must have caught Moonpaw's attention because he entwined his tail with hers and scooted closer as if to reassure her. Mosskit's worries became more when she saw Rockkit notice her and Moonpaw and he began to stomp over to her.

Mosskit tried not to notice as he made his way over. Moonpaw was slowly pulling at the meat from the mouse until Rockkit pushed it away. Moonpaw snarled up at Rockkit and stood up. His tail still stayed entwined with Mosskit's.

"I was sharing that with Mosskit!" Moonpaw hissed.

"Well, I don't think you should share it with my den mate!" Rockkit growled back.

"She's not 'thing.' She's very important to me."

"Well she's my kin! I care more about her!" Rockkit went head to head with Moonpaw. Mosskit stood up and dropped Moonpaw's tail. She tried to shove her way between them. The two were to strong to pull apart. Mosskit was trying her hardest to break the two apart. She didn't notice Ravenheart watching her every move.

Ravenheart quickly jumped in between the two. The two toms glared at each other over Ravenheart's back. Ravenheart quickly pushed Rockkit toward the den.

"Moonpaw, Lionfang has patrol for Mountainclan's borders. Why don't you go ask if you can tag along... Like right now," Ravenheart pressed. Moonpaw snorted in disgust but made his way over to Lionfang who was sharing with Owlfeather. Moonpaw stamped away toward Lionfang in a huff. "Can't even two mouse-brained kits kit?"

"My name is Mosskit!" Mosskit shouted.

"No need to shout kit. Just helping you out," he walked off with a twitch of her ear.

Mosskit went the other direction. Ravenheart was her least favorite cat other than Rockkit. Rockkit was always full of himself and Ravenheart couldn't even bother to remember her name. Mosskit was just having a horrible time lately. Her mother got hurt, everyone seemed to hate Moonpaw lately and to top it off she is going to break the code to see the cherry grounds. Mosskit sadly walked to the nursery and laid in the empty nest. Her mother's scent was stale and mixed with Brightkit and Littlekit. Only one moon left until she could safely sleep next to Moonpaw in the den.

She laid in the den until the sun began to go down. Brightkit yawned and stretched into the den with Rockkit right behind him. Mosskit quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. She felt Brightkit take her usual left and Rockkit actually took his usual right. All three squeezed tightly together to sleep for the night. She felt Rockkit shift a couple of times until he finally settled down and began his deep breathing. She listened for Brightkit to settle his breathing. She knew he fell asleep when he stretched out his hind legs and scooted closer to where his mother would normally lie.

The moon was in the center of the sky and shining extremely bright this night. Mosskit could just make out some stars in the cracks of the den. She smelt Moonpaw slip into the den. She cracked open her eye to see if Rockkit was fully asleep. She perked her and heard his gentle snoring. Mosskit quietly and quickly sneaked out of the den along with Moonpaw. In the night, his fur shimmered like the moon. His eyes were great pools of silver. Mosskit couldn't help but to stare at him. She noticed her staring and bowed his head. She turned her head and looked around the camp to distract herself. Mosskit almost lost her breath. Spottedshadow and Whisperclaw were watching the entrance tonight.

"M-Moonpaw... Spottedshadow is on duty tonight. I can't get past him," she whispered.

"I know, but we must make it through tonight. Tomorrow is a Celesital Meeting. I can't miss it. I've been invited for the first time," he pleaded.

"A-Alright..."

Moonpaw led her into the apprentice's den and began to uncover a small hole covered by twigs and leaves. He slipped under the hole and called for Mosskit to follow. She slipped under the hole and crawled through the small tunnel. She followed the dim moonlight filtering in through the holes until she reached the outside world. When she came out of the tunnels scents swirled into her nose. All the large trees and small bushes seemed to all smell differently. Moonpaw was waiting on the outside with a sparkle in his eye.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked.

"It is! I've never seen so much at once!" Mosskit exclaimed. Her excitedness became more known when they began the long walk to the cherry grounds. All the different animals scurrying around in the bushes. Mosskit seemed like the walk with Moonpaw lasted a very short time. She could've walked with him forever with his gleaming coat.

When Moonpaw had stopped her they were next to a large tree that seemed to last forever. When she looked into the tops of the tree she noticed the moon making small things in the tree sparkle. They looked like small beads of red.

"Moonpaw, what are those sparkles?" Mosskit asked.

"Those are the cherries. Look straight out and you'll see Mountain and Pineclan," Moonpaw poked his nose in the direction he wanted her to see. Mosskit looked and almost lost her jaw. The sight was beautiful. Long rolling mountains and never ending skies were met with a forest with long, skinny, trees. "It's amazing isn't it."

"It is! I just can't believe-" Mosskit was cut off when she smelt a smell she knew since she was in the nursery. She turned around and gazed at the bushes. Moonpaw met her gaze and turned his head in the direction of her eyes. An all white tom with shaded black spots stepped out of the bush. His emerald eyes were alight with rage. "Spottedshadow."

"Mosskit! How dare you leave the camp! You know it's against the code! Come here!" Spottedshadow yelled. Mosskit slowly got up and held her head low. Spottedshadow had the nose of a badger and could smell trouble three fox lengths away. She crouched beneath him and shook with fear. "Your mother is sick in the medicine den and your brothers are worried sick! Does that give you the right to leave with Moonpaw?"

"N-No... I just-" Mosskit's words came out in low mumbles.

"You just what? Thought you could leave anytime you please? You are my kin and should start acting like it! You are forbidden to speak with Moonpaw or leave the den until you become an apprentice! Understood?!"

"Y-yes..."

"Moonpaw, if you ever take my kin outside again, I'll make sure you won't live long enough to see your warrior days. I'll make sure Lionfang keeps you busy until the day you become a warrior," Spottedshadow quickly picked up Mosskit by the scruff and began to haul her towards camp. Moonpaw followed close behind with his head low and tail dragging. Mosskit could only be defenseless when it came to her father.

When they entered the camp Whisperclaw was waiting outside the entrance. He glared at Moonpaw and angrily swished his tail back and forth. On the inside of camp Brightkit and Rockkit were waiting outside the nursery. Rockkits glare looked more terrifying with his new scar. Brightkit gave Mosskit a disappointed look along with worry. Spottedshadow slipped into the nursery and laid Mosskit in the nest. The other two kits laid next to her in their usual spots. Spottedshadow almost padded out the entrance when he turned to look at Mosskit. Her eyes were full of grief and sorrow. He let out a sad sigh and quickly licked the back of her ears. His gentle lapping caused Mosskit to drift into sleep. Even though, the dream wasn't that good.

Mosskit was at the cherry grounds all alone. She looked around in worry, although the sight was beautiful she could tell something was wrong. She looked into the sky and the moon. It seemed to be close to her. Surrounding her in a protective light. She could feel the light warm her fur. As soon as she was feeling comfort, everything changed.

The moon turned blood red. The stars fell and landed all around Mosskit. When the stars fell to the ground the splashed into a wave of blood. All around Mosskit the world changed. She stood on all fours and watched as the blood began pool around her. Although, it was strange. The moon seemed push the blood away from her. Mosskit watched around the edges of the blood. She watched as a helpless adder tried its best to reach her. The moon's blood was like acid. The adder spat its venom in an attempt to push back the blood. The adder eventually began to melt as the blood turned toxic. Mosskit yowled in fear. The adder's bones were beginning to show. Mosskit began to shake. She went to scream once more when everything went black.

She quickly opened her eyes to see Rockkit and Brightkit shacking her. Her fur was warm and she was panting rapidly. She seemed to shake with fear. She moved her gaze all around the nursery. Jayfeather and her kits were watching with wide eyes. All three looked worried. Mosskit began to calm herself as her brothers gently licked the back of her ears.

"Mosskit, are you all alright?" Rockkit quickly asked.

"I...I had a bad dream. I'll be alright now."

Rockkit and Brightkit quickly laid near Mosskit. Their comforting furs allowed Mosskit to finally stop shaking. She curled up into a ball, afraid of sleep. Afraid that sleep would bring that horrible dream all over again. Brightkit nuzzled her flank and laid his head over her belly. Rockkit headed out the nursery and came back with a fresh vole. Brightkit slowly picked at the vole along with Rockkit. Mosskit let her stomach growl with hunger. Her appetite left her quickly as she remembered all the blood flowing from the fallen stars. Was this another addition to the prophecy? Mosskit didn't want to leave Moonpaw's protective side. On the other paw if she doesn't leave Moonpaw's side, she will lose her kin.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a moon since Spottedshadow had confined Mosskit to the nursery. Hollystar agreed not to push her apprenticeship further away, for she was growing too big for the nursery. Every once in a while she was allowed outside. Every time they sent Moonpaw out of the camp on some kind of errand. Lionfang kept him busier than any of the other apprentices. Mosskit hasn't seen a mouse length of him since her confinement. She hadn't even noticed a moon had passed.

Robinwing was finally well and back into the nursery. Although, she wouldn't be doing much fighting for a while until her scar had fully healed. Rockkit had become much bigger and muscular. Brightkit stayed thin and agile. Mosskit, however, became bone thin. She didn't eat much and didn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would remember the terrible dream. She was afraid to sleep anymore.

When she stretched out of the nest she kindly nodded her head to Stormwhisker. Stormwhisker was new to the nursery with her first litter. Voleheart had often come to visit her and check in on her. Mosskit would kindly speak with Stormwhisker to help her stay calm. The nursery's scent stayed milky and relaxing. She sat near the entrance and waited as Spottedshadow slipped into the den.

"Ready to come out?" he asked. Mosskit only nodded her head and followed him to the outside. Hollystar was resting near her den speaking with Owlfeather. The two chatted happily. The three elders sunned themselves in the middle of camp. When Mosskit caught a glance at Rockkit and Brightkit she trotted over. They were listening to the latest news from Loudtail.

"The Mountainclan cats have kept their distance so far but be ready," he chatted loudly.

"Right," Rockkit and Brightkit said in unison. Mosskit sat beside them and watched as they listened intently to Loudtail. Loudtail was nothing but an old gossiper. She never really listened to his stories. Only a true mouse-brain could believe even half of what the old cat has to say. When Loudtail left Rockkit and Brightkit glanced over to Mosskit.

"Ready for today?!" Brightkit exclaimed.

"What's today?" Mosskit asked.

"It's our apprenticeship day!" Rockkit jumped up. Mosskit's amber eyes brightened. She knew now her punishment was over! She could finally speak with Moonpaw again! Mosskit could finally share a den with him again. She missed his warm fur and calming voice. She breathed in and let out a sigh of relief. It was finally time to become closer to a warrior and Moonpaw.

As the sun began to reach the middle of the sky the kits returned to the outside of the nursery where Robinwing was sitting. She had a new scar on her right flank but all the kits learned to accept it. Like how they had to accept that Rockkit had a new scar on his face. Robinwing quickly began to groom the kits. She started with Rockkit knowing he had the most hair. She rapidly smoothed down his hair and cleaned the dirt from his pelt. Brightkit was a quick clean. He always kept his pelt in the best condition.

When she reached Mosskit she slowly smoothed down her fur, taking her time. Mosskit purred at her mothers licking and rubbed her head against her chest. When Spottedshadow walked over even he looked overwhelmed with pride. When Robinwing finished all the kits looked older and more beautiful. Hollystar rose when the patrol had returned. Owlfeather took his normal post.

"Let all cats old enough to venture the territory gather under the ledge for a clan meeting!" Hollystar called. Mosskit walked to the ledge and looked up. Hollystar still had all the pride when she named Moonpaw. As all the cats sat beneath the ledge Hollystar went on. Mosskit could only look up at her leader in awe. "Today is a day that makes me happy. As our apprentices have gone down greatly over the last moons. Three more will be taking a step closer to protecting the clan. I have three warriors in mind that will train all the kits to be well trained and never disrespect the code."

Mosskit almost shrank when Hollystar spoke of the code. She and Moonpaw had disrespected the code. Hollystar was never going to forgive the two for such unfaithfulness. This was Mosskit's chance to redeem herself.

"Under the bright sun I name Rockkit. Rockkit from today onwards you will be named Rockpaw! Under the guidance of Flowernose you will learn everything you need," Hollystar called. Rockpaw almost pranced under the ledge as he touched his nose to Flowernose's. "Next is Brightkit! From this day forth your new name will be Brightpaw! Under the mentor of Brackenfoot I believe you can become a great warrior." Brightpaw and Brackenfoot sat beneath the ledge and touched noses. Brightkit gleamed. He held his chest high in honor.

Mosskit quivered in excitedness and nervousness. Who would her mentor be? She almost couldn't sit still. Her paws shuffled beneath her as she gazed up at Hollystar.

"Mosskit, you've caused some trouble but I believe you deserve this honor. Mosskit, from this day forth you will be called Mosspaw! Your mentor shall be... Ravenheart! Ravenheart as your first apprentice I trust you to take great care and keep a watchful eye on Mosspaw," Hollystar yowled. Mosspaw almost fainted from the shock. Ravenheart was to be her mentor? Ravenheart couldn't even care enough to remember her name! How is she going to train Mosspaw to be the best warrior? Mosspaw shakily walked under the ledge and touched noses with Ravenheart. Ravenheart looked at her with a sly look in her eye.

"Let's train you to be the best Mosspaw," she whispered.

"So you can remember my name?" Mosspaw asked.

"Rather me call you kit?"

"N-no!"

"Then let us get along."

Hollystar bowed her head in the end of the meeting. She walked back into her den. When she disappeared the clan gathered around the new apprentices. Mosspaw looked excitedly around. Where was Moonpaw? It was mandatory for him to attend the meetings. Mosspaw looked around desperately when she saw a streak of silver move toward her. A familiar scent filled her nose. She stood on all fours and looked around. As the silver moved closer a familiar cat came into view. He was much larger but still sleek and thin.

Moonpaw ran up to Mosspaw. She quickly leaped at him and rubbed her head over his chest. She breathed in his familiar scent. She noticed how much he had grown. They used to be around the same size. Now he was much larger. She looked into his gaze and felt safer than she has ever been; however, something had caught her eye. Three claw scars were down his cheek and part of his ear was missing. She gently licked his scars and ear.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just got into a fight, it's healed now," he reassured her," I made you a special nest right next to mine. Has the most comfortable moss I could find."

"Thank-you but-," Mosspaw got cut off as Rockpaw wedged his way between them. He used his broad shoulders to push Moonpaw away from Mosspaw. "Rockpaw! That's not fair!"

"So? He isn't trustworthy! You'll be perfectly fine with a nest next to me or Brightpaw," Rockpaw huffed. Mosspaw looked over Rockpaw's shoulders to see Moonpaw. Moonpaw had a look Mosspaw had never seen before. His eyes were slits and almost seemed black and bottomless. He parted his lips into a snarl.

Before Mosspaw could say anything Ravenheart pushed her toward the entrance. Mosspaw followed her mentor looking back at Moonpaw. Where he sat with his glare was now empty. Like the wind he had disappeared into the mass of cats. Like a white ghost, only showing himself when he felt it necessary.

"I'm going to show you the territory. Although, I'm pretty sure you know about half of it," Ravenheart laughed. Mosspaw's fur burned in embarrassment. She only remembered the way to the cherry grounds. Ravenheart led her out of the ivy entrance. In the daylight the territory looked different. The trees were lush with green and bright light. Everything seemed to be livelier. Ravenheart led her to the Waveclan territory border. It was separated by a small stream about two fox lengths wide. The water only went to her belly in the deepest parts. Ravenheart described how the river rises when it rains and drains in the summer.

The second place they arrived at was a large pool of water. In the middle was a small island covered in overgrown plants. Four wooden things seemed to hover over the water connecting the land to where Ravenheart and Mosspaw stood. Ravenheart explained that they were called connectors. They connected the clans in the center. That is where the celestial meetings were held. Mosspaw was expected to go there when the next moon rises. Ravenheart explained that the connector was the farthest point from the camp which laid on the other edge of the territory.

They walked on and reached the border of Mountainclan. The first half was many trees and bushes all close together. Ravenheart explained this to be hunting trees. Mosspaw remembered the battle between Mountainclan and Cloudclan for this patch of land. Mosspaw finally understood why. Her ears caught many noises of prey scuffling through the bushes. The other part of the territory was the part that Mosspaw new best. It was the cherry grounds. The large tree sat taller than any other in the valley. Mosspaw sat by the tree and looked. The sparkling dots now had red color. She remembered when she was younger that Spottedshadow had brought Robinwing these red dots. Mosspaw had only ever had one and new from memory that they were very delicious.

Mosspaw sat on her haunches and sprang at the trunk. She used her needle like claws to follow various other marks up the tree. When she reached half way she was panting from loss of breath. She turned and looked down to see Ravenheart looking up at her. She yowled encouragement up to Mosspaw. Mosspaw gulped and urged her body to climb higher. When she reached the first limb she quickly climbed onto it and looked down. Ravenheart was a black speck on the ground.

Mosspaw looked up and around her. The small red dots became larger and even more appeared. She quickly snagged one with her claw and brought it to her mouth to hold onto. When she looked down again the ground seem to spin. Mosspaw began to pant. Ravenheart began to give her instructions.

"To get down you must spin around! Face the trunk of the tree!" Ravenheart called. Mosspaw quickly followed her instructions. Getting up was hard, but going down was terrifying. She could break her all her bones in one fall from the top of the tree. "Now slowly grab the trunk with your claws and do what you did to go up... Backwards!"

Mosspaw took a deep breath then began her way down. She just got off the limb when her claw slipped. She slid down the trunk in a hurry. She almost yowled in fear, but remembered the cherries in her mouth. She gripped the tree with all her might until she stopped. She didn't where she was and didn't plan on looking down until Ravenheart spoke.

"You can let go kit," she snickered. Mosspaw opened her eyes and looked down. The ground was only a mouse length from her back paws. She let go of the trunk and stepped onto the ground. Her heart beat rapidly as she looked up. She made it all the way up to the top and down. The cherries became specks again. She decided that her favorite place was on the ground. Risking her life once for cherries was enough. "Good job kit! You're the first apprentice that I've known to make it up on the first day. Most can make it up by a moon or so! Good ob," Ravenheart gave Mosspaw a reassuring lick behind the ear and padded back towards the camp.

Mosspaw looked around. She remembered the trail at dark, but in the sun light everything seemed to sparkle. Mosspaw looked around in awe at all the different things she missed. All different colors of flowers littered the forest floor along with many odd shaped plants. She found a patch of leaves that looked like the spots on Cloverleaf's pelt. On the way back Ravenheart told her of all her apprentice days. Her mother, Frecklefur, died in a battle against WaveClan for their side of the stream. Her father, Owlfeather, wasn't deputy at the time. Hollystar was the deputy. Mosspaw listened to these stories in interest. The days of when Hollystar was a deputy was a complete mystery to her. The only leader she'd known was Hollystar and all her pride and greatness.

When they reached the camp Mosspaw went straight for the apprentices' den. She peeked inside to see Moonpaw dozing in his nest near the small patch of light. His fur gleamed in the light. Even under the sun the large moon was still in her view. She quietly padded over and broke off one of the cherries. She quickly laid it near his nose and trotted out of the den. With one cherry left she settled in under a branch under the shadows for a break. The buzzing of the camp kept her awake as she watched everyone move about.

She gently closed her eyes. When she opened them Moonpaw was standing over her. His weird skill of silence was beginning to scare her. He held the cherry in his mouth and lay next to her. A sly look was hidden under his eyes. Mosspaw laid her head against his shoulder comfortably.

"You find these at the roots of the cherry tree?" he asked.

"No, at the top," she answered.

"There is no way you reached the top."

"Ask Ravenheart. She said I was the first apprentice she's ever known to make it to the top on the first day."

"Maybe I will," he chuckled. Mosspaw breathed in his scent with a deep breath. She was afraid that she might lose it again. She never wanted to lose this scent ever again. He was the most important cat to her. No one could change her thoughts of him. Not even the dreams she was given. Mosspaw was about to close her eyes again when she heard Rockpaw calling her name.

Mosspaw stretched out of her spot and picked up her cherry. Moonpaw followed close behind her. When they reached Rockpaw she noticed almost every cat in Cloudclan was gathered around him and Ravenheart. Mosspaw saw all eyes turn to her and her cherry when she approached.

"See, I told you she got one!" Ravenheart boasted. Rockpaw seemed to fume with rage. His muscles twitched in irritation. "Train hard Rockpaw!"

Ravenheart walked away and left the clan members to fling questions at Mosspaw. Rockpaw got right into her face. He put his face with hers and looked right into her eyes.

"How could you get cherries when I couldn't?" he snarled.

"I climbed up the tree like a normal cat would," Mosspaw retorted.

"Awe come on!" Rockpaw moaned," my own sister, a she-cat, could do something I couldn't! Silverclan is too cruel to an awesome cat like me!"

"Awe come on Rockpaw. Sister got ya down?" Mosspaw joked. Rockpaw glanced at her with a playful glare. Out of nowhere he pounced on her. Mosspaw could barely throw off his weight. The two tousled with each other until each was running out of breath. Mosspaw would playfully bat at his ears. Rockpaw could use his weight to throw her off balance. The fight seemed to last only a few moments when both were out of breath. "Even yet?"

"Y-yeah," Rockpaw giggled.

When Rockpaw walked away to rest Moonpaw came back up to Mosspaw. He gave her back her cherry and suggested to lay back down in the shade. Mosspaw quickly agreed and lay under the ledge next to Moonpaw. They each laid their cherries in front of them. Moonpaw licked the red ball and slowly ate at it. Mosspaw followed. The sweetness flooded her mouth with pleasure. A sweet but sour combination. She slowly chewed to savor the taste. When she finished she spat out the seed and stood up. The sun was beginning to fall behind the land. The moon was starting to rise slowly from the mountains.

Moonpaw walked with her to the apprentices' den and slipped inside quietly. When Mosspaw followed she spotted Rockpaw near the entrance sound asleep. Their earlier play scuffle wore him out for the night. Moonpaw guided her to his nest and lay down. He stretched out in his nest and laid his paw in a nest right next to his. Mosspaw knew this was his and slipped into it. The moss was fresh and comfortable. It seemed to have many layers to make it more comfortable. She looked around the den and saw Littlepaw on the other side of Moonpaw but not as close. Brightpaw was curled into a nest next Rockpaw. Everyone seemed comfortable for the night. Mosspaw snuggled closer to Moonpaw and fluttered her eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I had to have a friend (eonentity) help me with some ideas. She was a great help for this chapter!

As the sun began rise Mosspaw stretched out of her nest. Moonpaw was already gone. His scent was stale along with Littlepaw's. She looked over and spotted Rockpaw still sound asleep. She quietly slipped out of the nest and into the large clearing. Although the sun was warm, the wind was becoming more bitter and cold. Mosspaw shivered. This was her first Leaf away weather. She looked up to the mountain of rocks and saw Hollystar speaking with Owlfeather. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Mosspaw went over the fresh-kill pile and was about to pick a small mouse out when Ravenheart pushed into her.

"You're not a kit anymore young one. You must make sure all the elders are fed first. Then, after you check on them we are going to the training rocks. It's about time I teach you how to hunt with those tiny paws of yours," Ravenheart softly head butted her in the flank and went over to sit with Brackenfoot, Brightpaw's teacher. Mosspaw sighed a little when her stomach growled loudly. When she reached the elders they were all happily munching on a small bird. Mosspaw greeted them all with a slight nod. Longleg and Sheepfur nodded back at her. Sharptongue just spat some words under his breath and went back to eating.

"I don't see why you don't like her Sharptongue. She helped a lot with your fleas and ticks when Voleheart was here," Sheepfur swatted his ear.

"That's because she is just another rambling kit now made an apprentice! She'll only be more annoying!" Sharptongue quickly stood up and marched back into the elder's nest.

"I'm sorry Mosspaw, you know how he is," Longleg snickered, "Now, and why are you here?"

"I was seeing if you had gotten your food yet. I was going to bring you some before I went training," she answered. Longleg quickly sent her off telling her training was important. He and Sheepfur wished her luck as she walked back towards the fresh kill pile. Again, she picked up the smallest mouse and brought it over to the edge of the camp near the apprentices' den. She got about half way through the mouse when her belly seemed full. She was about to share it with someone when Rockpaw stepped out of the den. He looked down at her half-eaten mouse and kindly asked to finish it for her. She rolled it over with her paw until it reached him and walked towards Ravenheart.

Before she reached Ravenheart she turned her head towards the entrance. A hunting patrol had just entered the camp. They brought in a lot of kill. While she was watching them place them on the pile she didn't notice Ravenheart sit next to her. She gently poked her flank with her tail. Mosspaw quickly turned around.

"Ready to go?" Ravenheart asked.

"Yes! I finally get to learn some tricks!" Mosspaw quickly followed her outside the camp. She was ready for some excitement. Ready to learn how she can finally help her clan without getting in trouble. Ravenheart led her to the middle of Cloudclan territory. It was a small clearing with large mossy rocks sitting here and there. The middle of the clearing was sand and pebbles. No cat was in the clearing when they reached there. Ravnheart jumped onto a large boulder and began to explain some important rules.

"As an apprentice it is your job to take care of the elderly and nursery cats first. This is where you will fetch their moss and train to help protect them from other clans. I will teach you some things my teacher taught me. I will teach you the difference between other clan cats. Now, be prepared. Even though you're going to the Celestial Meeting tonight I'm going to suck all the energy out of you," Ravenheart stood proud as she explained how she would teach Mosspaw.

Mosspaw was amazed at Ravenheart's devotion. Although Mosspaw was her first apprentice, Ravenheart spoke as if she had many apprentices. Mosspaw wondered who taught Ravenheart. Whoever it was taught Ravenheart to be proud and loyal.

Mosspaw's first part of training was to attack a pebble the size of the mouse she ate that morning. Ravenheart told her the basics of a hunting stance. First she must conceal herself so her prey cannot see her. Mosspaw choose to hide under a small bush under her "prey." Ravenheart showed her how to lower her belly so it was almost touching the ground. Her tail had to stay low, but it couldn't touch the forest floor. Her hackles had to stay low so she wouldn't rustle the leaves above her. She then was taught how to shift her weight so she wouldn't make a noise while moving. It took some time, but Mosspaw began to get the hang of it. She could walk the forest floor without a noise.

As she got ready for another practice pounce something large bowled her over. She quickly sprung up and felt her fur go on end. When she faced her enemy she quickly got ready to attack... Until she realized her enemy was just Moonpaw. Moonpaw snickered at Mosspaw. She quickly snorted at him and batted his ear. Even Ravenheart was snickering at her now.

"Moonpaw! I'm in the middle of training! You messed me up!" Mosspaw yowled.

"Well, you were getting so good at it that I had to mess you up! Couldn't let you get better then me now could I?" he slowly began to prance around Mosspaw.

"Did I forget to mention he was sneaking around the rocks?" Ravenheart chimed.

"What? You've been here the entire time?" Mosspaw asked.

"For the most part. I couldn't help but watch. I must admit, watching you smack into a couple of rocks was pretty funny," Moonpaw jumped up onto a rock and stretched out. His eyes on Mosspaw the entire time. Ravenheart quickly told her to get ready to pounce again. Mosspaw went back into her hunting position and got ready to pounce. She quietly made her way around the rock without a sound. With her scent blocked by the rock she peeked around the rock and stared again at her pebble prey. Mosspaw quietly crept around the rock and jumped. She landed onto the rock claws and teeth were the neck was supposed to be.

Ravenheart complimented her and told her training was almost finished. She quickly left Moonpaw on the rock who seemed to be dozing in the warm sun. Ravenheart led her to hunting trees. The many bushes and tall trees were packed full of prey and sometimes predators larger than Mosspaw. Ravenheart guided her under a bush and quietly began to speak.

"Before we left, the hunting patrol already got much prey; however, with snowfall coming we are going to need all the prey we can get. If you can catch two mice before the sun begins to descend, then I will tell you who my mentor was," Ravenheart quickly shifted Mosspaw into place.

Mosspaw perked her ears and opened her mouth as Ravenheart told her. She could hear scuffling among the forest floor. The scent of squirrel quickly entered her mouth. She licked her lips with pleasure. Mosspaw slowly crept forward and peered into a small clearing. A squirrel was among the roots of a tree picking up various nuts. Mosspaw crouched lower and began to walk closer. When to mouse was about a cat length from her she pounced. The squirrel struggled under her claws. Mosspaw quickly reached down on the squirrel's neck and bit down till it cracked. The squirrel went limp and Mosspaw proudly set it down in front of Ravenheart. Ravenheart proudly touched Mosspaw's chest with her paw. A sign that meant respect.

Mosspaw quickly went to find her next prey. The squirrel was nice and fat which made it slower. Mosspaw wanted to impress her teacher so she looked for something small and fast. She weaved slowly in and out of the bushes to search for something. She found a small and limb mouse crawling in a berry bush. She went into her position and pounced. Right before Mosspaw could catch it, it quickly dove into the ground. Mosspaw was stunned. The mouse was as fast as lighting itself. She snorted in anger and went to look for another piece of prey.

The sun was beginning its decent by the time Mosspaw found another squirrel. All her prey seemed to be eluding her. Mosspaw was getting sick with rage. She quickly went into position and hid under a large root. She calmed herself knowing they would be able to hear her rapid heart beat. As she slowly crept out the squirrel began to look around. Mosspaw froze. She waited until felt safe again until she went even closer to it. She waited until it was in her paws reach. She slammed all her power in her paws onto it. The weight crippled the squirrel. Mosspaw quickly leaped on top of it and snapped its neck. The squirrel went limp and Ravenheart carefully stepped out of the bushes with Mosspaw's other kill in her mouth. She set the squirrel down at her paws.

"Good job kit. You finally caught another one. I almost thought you wouldn't make the time limit I gave you. Want to know who my teacher was? I know it's been bothering you," Ravenheart sat proud.

"Yes! You're such a great teacher. It felt like I wasn't your first apprentice."

"This may shock you but... My teacher was Sharptongue."

"What?! I didn't think the old cat could teach anyone so well!"

"It may surprise you but Sharptongue used to be one of the best warriors the clan had."

Mosspaw was in shock the entire time they walked back to camp. She couldn't believe Sharptongue could have trained a cat to be so honorable and loyal and not mean and nasty to all other cats. When they reached the camp all Mosspaw could do was gaze at Sharptongue. She never noticed he sat so nobly and almost always had a calm look although he was grouchy. She only paid attention to the all the mean words and disrespect he gave towards kits and other warriors. Mosspaw was about to lie in her nest to rest before the meeting when Moonpaw bounded toward her.

"Where you going?" he asked quickly.

"I was about to take a short nap before I go to the meeting."

"Oh... Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not."

Mosspaw and Moonpaw went to the apprentices' den and laid down in their nests. Mosspaw looked around and saw Brightpaw and Rockpaw nests' closer to hers then the night before. She shook her head with soft eyes as she laid her head down. She slowly closed her eyes and hoped her nightmare wouldn't return.

She woke up to Ravenheart prodding her. She slowly got out of her nest. The sun was just beginning to set. Mosspaw followed Ravenheart out of the den and into the group of cats. She noticed all the elders were coming along as well. The only cats staying behind were Dustail, Robinwing, and Swiftrunner. The cats in the nursery were also not going. Mosspaw was amazed that Hollystar trusted only three cats to protect the camp. Mosspaw was always in her nest with her brothers when the meetings began. Kits weren't aloud to be out after sun fall. Hollystar quickly gave commands to the three cats before every cat ran out of the entrance. Mosspaw had to use all her energy to keep up with the running cats. Rockpaw and Moonpaw were at her side keeping pace.

They raced through the territory in a bound. They stopped right before they reached the bridge. Hollystar raised her tail and all the cats immediately stopped. She reached her head into the air and sniffed the air. Mosspaw did the same. She could smell the fresh mountain air from MountianClan. Another scent Mosspaw couldn't identify. It had the smell of fresh sap from the trees. Ravenheart quickly sat beside Mosspaw.

"Hollystar is seeing what clans have arrived. So far, only Mountainclan and Pineclan have arrived. The smell of sap comes from them," Ravenheart whispered into her ear. Moonpaw quickly went closer to Mosspaw. Rockpaw did the same. He stayed close to Mosspaw but his glare was directed at Moonpaw. The two cats almost leaped at each other until Hollystar laid her tail back onto the ground and began to walk down the bridge. Mosspaw forgot about the two and quickly caught up with Hollystar. She walked a little behind Owlfeather. The bridge seemed to be made out of trees that had been cut and smoothed. The wood felt good on her paws. A guard seemed to be set to make sure no cat fell into the black pond water. When they got closer the island Mosspaw began to pick up signs of chatter.

The island was surrounded by large bushes and rocks around the edge. The only place not crowded with weeds was the where the bridge ended. Mosspaw looked up and saw a massive tree in the center of the small island. When they reached the end of the bridge the ground turned into to solid rock and sand. A small path led between the bushes and rocks to the middle of the island. Small poles held balls of light that lit the clearing. Many cats were gathered around a large tree. The roots were all intertwined near the bottom of the trunk. On the tallest root sat two cats. Mosspaw immediately noticed Scarstar. His body was still torn up and never to be healed. The other cat had broad shoulders and looked almost like an eagle. His head and tail were white while his body was brown. His legs were a tan color. He stood over the cats with a noble look in his eye.

"That's Eaglestar. Leader of Pineclan," Moonpaw whispered, "the she-cat below him is Ivysong, his deputy. The cat beneath Scarstar is Ashfeather. Acts just like Scarstar. He's next in line to be leader."

Mosspaw was mesmerized by all the cats. Ivysong was a beautiful tortishell she-cat just like her. Ashfeather was huge. He had broad shoulders full of muscle. He had ash colored fur that gleamed in the moonlight almost like Moonpaws. Littlepaw sat next to Mosspaw.

"Want to meet some other apprentices?" she asked.

"We're aloud to do that?"

"Of course! Celestial Meetings are for all the clans to come together in harmony to discuss any up coming disasters that may destroy all the clans. It's a time to be friendly."

Mosspaw quickly agreed. Littlepaw led her over to a small circle of apprentices. When Littlepaw appeared they all called to her. Mosspaw and Littlepaw quickly sat in the circle. The apprentices all seemed happy chatting with one another. The first to talk to Mosspaw was a dark grey tom. He seemed older than all the other apprentices.

"Hello new-comer. I'm Bluepaw, the only apprentice from Mountianclan. I promise I won't hurt you like my father might," he snickered. Mosspaw nodded and touched the tip of his tail in greeting. For a MountainClan cat he seemed friendlier then the others.

"I'm Mosspaw," she quietly told him.

One apprentice to catch her attention was an apprentice even bigger than Moonpaw. He almost looked like a tiger as her mother described. He had dark chestnut fur with black stripes all down his body. His eyes were a calm green. He spoke to a thin grey she-cat sitting next to him.

"That's Adderpaw and Cloverpaw. Adderpaw is an apprentice medicine cat for Pineclan and Cloverpaw is his kin," Bluepaw told her.

"A-Adderpaw?"

"Yup!"

"I-I have to go!" Mosspaw quickly ran back to Moonpaw. She sniffled a little and began to mumble when she noticed something different about Moonpaw. He smelled like the pond they had to cross instead of his normal scent. Mosspaw looked up to see bright amber eyes looking back at her. "Ah! W-who are you?!"

"Well... I'm Whitepaw... Did you confuse me for Moonpaw?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry! Your fur is just like his," Mosspaw rambled.

"It's okay. Goldenpaw does it all the time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're from CloudClan right? Well, Moonpaw is over there. Use your nose next time better. I'm from Waveclan... So I should've smelt differently."

Mosspaw apologized again and went over to where Moonpaw was. He was sitting next to a few other apprentices. One was a small black tom and the other was a fawn colored she-cat. He almost seemed to be hiding behind the largest one. It was an elm colored tabby.

"Moonpaw?" she asked.

"Oh! Mosspaw! These are my friends from WaveClan and PineClan. These are Coalpaw, Fawnpaw and Cinderpaw," Moonpaw gave her a soft gaze, "What's wrong Mosspaw?"

"I-I thought another cat was you. I-It kind of scared me," Mosspaw admitted.

"Oh you mean Whitepaw. Yeah, Goldenpaw does that all the time but that's a good thi-" Moonpaw got interrupted by a brown she-cat with golden specks in her fur tackling him.

"Found you!" she hollered.

"Goldenpaw get off!" Moonpaw hollered back. He quickly pushed her off with his hind paws. He sat down next to Mosspaw and licked his fur flat. That was the first cat Mosspaw had ever seen surprise Moonpaw. He was normally a stealthy cat that almost no cat could push over.

"But I want play on your fur some more! Whitepaw won't let me! He's so mean to me all the time and you have such pretty fur and... Who's the apprentice next to you?" she asked.

"This is Mosspaw. A very good friend of mine," when Moonpaw said good friend Mosspaw could feel her fur warm up.

"Hi Mosspaw! I'm Goldenpaw from WaveClan! My father is Cederstar! Whitepaw is my brother an-"

"You don't need to tell her everything about WaveClan," Coalpaw quickly cut in.

She was about to disagree when a dark brown tom sitting next to Hollystar stood up and yowled that all cats prepare for the meeting to begin. Moonpaw quickly led her back to Cloudclan. She sat next to Ravenheart and looked up at the leaders and their deputies'. She guessed the last leader was Cederstar, Goldenpaw's father, and the grey tabby beneath him was his deputy. The first to speak was Eaglestar. His voice echoed around the island as all the cats listened.

"Pine is finally going to back to its usual habits as the humans have left the area. We have more apprentices in our clan that have become a great help. Our newest additions are Sweetpaw, Mixpaw, and Stonepaw. We have found no signs of foxes or badgers building dens yet. We will be sure to inform you of any activity," Eaglestar sat back down. Cederstar stood up next.

"WaveClan is also doing well with food. When the pond freezes over we will have enough food for the snowfall. No new apprentices have appeared yet but we will have many by the next meeting with all the clans. We also have no signs of predators." When Cederstar sat down Hollystar was next to stand.

"CloudClan is striving well with three new apprentices. We now have Rockpaw, Mosspaw and Brightpaw. Although, our beloved medicine cat, Cloverleaf, will be retiring to the elders den and Voleheart will take over. No signs of predators have come to pass yet." Hollystar sat down and Scarstar hastily stood up. He glared at all the leaders and deputies before he spoke.

"MountianClan has recently destroyed a fox den. The foxes are both dead thanks to Soottail and Ashfeather. We destroyed them before they had any chance to make any more. I believe all the clans should thank MountainClan for clearing the threat for them. We only have one apprentice, my son Bluepaw, but more will be coming. We have two in the nursery at the moment and more on the way from my mate Honeyleaf," Scarstar stood but stopped talking. Cederstar stood and got ready to dismiss the meeting when Scarstar stuck his tail in front of him. "I am not finished Cederstar. I was deciding on how to tell all of the clans my latest news on MountainsClans decision."

"Decision? On what? What could MountianClan possibly want this time?!" Hollystar yowled. All the clans except MountainClan yowled in agreement.

"Why Hollystar, your territory is next to ours. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. MountainClan has decided to begin taking over the pond. All the area around pond will belong to us! We deserve having less food then all the other clans. We live in the mountains were almost all the predators hunt us while we hunt for crow food! We chose not to live like that anymore! We must again try to unite the clans as Shadowstar tried to feed all of us!"

"No Scarstar! Shadowstar failed! We will not repeat the past! Our kits do not need to fear the outside world again!" Eaglestar hissed,

"Live in fear? They would all be connected! Cloudclan should have agreed Hollystar! Since Shadowstar was originally from Cloudclan!" Scarstar yowled.

Mosspaw shook with fear. The reign of Shadowstar had been told by her mother when she was in the nursery countless times. He tried to unite the clans. To do this he began by stealing kits from other clans to add to his army. Kits feared being left without their mothers. He pushed his apprentices so hard that they all died on the first battle between WaveClan and CloudClan.

"So you're going to steal kits and kill apprentices to Scarstar?" Sharptongue yowled, "I remember Shadowstar! If you so as even make a move against CloudClan and try this theory of yours I will make sure to take your lives myself!"

"What are you going to do elder? No one can stop MountainClan once we begin our plan! SkyClan must agree with our plan!" Scarstar yowled. As soon as he finished storm clouds quickly rolled into the clearing. Rain and wind began to fiercely whip around the clans. Mosspaw watched in horror as a lighting bolt quickly shot out of the sky right towards Scarstar and Ashfeather. As quick as it appeared the storm left. The moon came back into view and the lights showed a terrifying scene.

The place where Scarstar once sat was completely gone. Scarstar and Ashfeather were almost no where to be found until they climbed out of a nearby bush. They both looked horror struck. A large grey tom jumped onto the root next to Cederstar. Cloverleaf and three other cats jumped on the root near the grey tom.

"Clan cats! Skyclan has sent its message to us medicine cats!" the old tom yowled. "Skywatcher speaks the truth! We, Milkfur and Riverspirit have also saw this vision!"

"Skyclan has disapproved of Scarstar's plan and if he is to go through with it, SkyClan will leave MountainClan to die!" all four cats said in unison.

All the clan cats began to chatter in fear. No clan has ever been completely removed from SkyClan's graces. All the cats kept on murmuring in fear until Eaglestar silenced them with a loud yowl.

"Scarstar! Do you want to leave SkyClan?" he asked.

"No!"

"Then, if you go through with this plan you will shall be punished by not only SkyClan, but my clan as well!" All of PineClan yowled in agreement. Cederstar and Hollystar both agreed. It was decided. MountainClan has made an enemy out of all four clans. They would never be able to unite all the clans without the wrath of all the cats who disagree. Mosspaw quickly sighed in relief. She never wanted to live in Shadowstar's era. She heard all the stories from her mother and Sheepfur. Shadowstar was dead and Scarstar had no chance of bringing back his terror.

Cederstar called the meeting to and end and jumped of the root. All his clan began to make their way back to camp. The other camps followed suit. Mosspaw stayed with Moonpaw. All the talk of blood began bring back her dream. What Cloverleaf told her might come true... What if blood really invades her life? She quickly shook away the thought until she heard her name being called. It came from a bush.

Curious she quietly stepped away from Moonpaw and slid into the bush. Who could be calling her name, she wondered. She reached the source and almost yelped. Adderpaw was sitting under the bush. He stood tall and waved around his tail in an irritated way.

"Why did you run away when Bluepaw told you my name?" He briskly asked.

"W-Well... No reason," Mosspaw stuttered.

"You looked like you'd seen a cat come back to life! Am I terrifying or what?!" he asked.

"I-It's not that! It's just... You wouldn't understand!" Mosspaw hollered and ran out of the bush. Moonpaw was looking for her on the bridge. She quickly ran over to him and stayed close to his side. Rockpaw was right beside her. When they reached the end of the bridge Hollystar began the run back to the camp. Mosspaw stayed near the back with Moonpaw. He gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong? Where did you go?" he asked.

"I thought I saw something and went to investigate," Mosspaw didn't want to lie but she didn't want him to know about Adderpaw. Maybe if she stayed away from him and made sure Moonpaw did the same, the prophecy Cloverleaf told her would never come true. When they reached the camp they found the three cats standing guard by the entrance. Hollystar quickly commanded Owlfeather to explain what happened at the Meeting to them. Mosspaw practically raced into her nest to lay down. She needed to forget about Adderpaw. Hopefully sleep could grant her wish.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the meeting all the cats were on edge. Talk of Shadowstar had Cloudclan begin to reinforce their walls. The elders all stood next to Hollystar to speak with her. Moonpaw was off with the hunting patrol while Rockpaw and Brightpaw were out on patrol. Mosspaw had no idea what to do. All the warriors were rushing around with some sort of duty but they forgot to give her one. Even Littlepaw had something to do. All Mosspaw could do was sit in front of the apprentices den and wait for Moonpaw to reappear.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky when the tunnel to the forest began to shake. Mosspaw got up on all fours. Moonpaw must finally be back! She stood with her tail high and eyes expectantly waiting for the cats to come into view. Finally the ferns began to shake as the cats returned. Mosspaw looked down sadly as she realized it was the patrol... Then a familiar scent hit her nose. It was the smell of pine trees. The only cats who had those scents were Pineclan.

Mosspaw forgot how to breathe when she saw Brightpaw and Rockpaw escorting Adderpaw. Mosspaw quickly hid inside her den. Why did he have to show up? The cat that Mosspaw was most afraid to see was inside the camp. Why in Skyclan would he be in Cloudclan? Being young, Mosspaw's curiosity go the best of her. She poked her head outside of the den and watched as they escorted him to the medicine den. Mosspaw almost forgot that he was a medicine cat. She crept as quietly as Moonpaw around the edge. She waited until he entered the den to quietly stick her ear near the entrance of the medicine den. Luckily, all the cats were to busy to notice her sneaking around.

When she pressed her nose towards the entrance she could hear the faint voices of Cloverleaf, Voleheart, and Adderpaw. She didn't understand the medicine terms they were using. All she knew is that Adderpaw needed some sort of plant to cure some sort of disease that he didn't have in his territory. She stopped listening and gave a sigh. He wasn't here to see her thankfully. All he needed was some sort of plant to help his clan.

Mosspaw got up when she felt something brush her side. She turned to see Adderpaw brushing against her with his body to stop her from running. He was much bigger than her so it rendered her useless. His broad shoulders wouldn't allow her an inch of movement without creating a large scene.

"You're not going to run this time," he stated.

"Well, as much as I would love to run; however, your enormous body is holding me down! YYou big brute!" Mosspaw hissed in his ear.

"I need to know why you ran form me! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"I told you! You wouldn't understand!"

"I'm a medicine cat," his face went stern;" I have to understand the ununderstandable."

"Well, I don't think you deserve to know," she snorted.

"Don't deserve- What do you mean I don't deserve to know! You're the one who is keeping secrets from me even though they are about me!"

"Sorry that I think you don't need to know. It's my business so why don't you go stick your nose in a holly bush for a day?"

"Why are you so stingy?"

"It's my personality. Don't like it then leave me alone."

He was about to retort again when a flash of white shoved onto the ground. Mosspaw almost lost her breath at the speed. It happened so fast. One moment Adderpaw was going to speak to her and the next he was lying flat on the ground. Mosspaw almost had to hold back a snicker.

Moonpaw strided out of the darkness and faced Adderpaw. The two looked as if they knew each other. When Adderpaw stood up he went right into Moonpaw's face. The two stared each other down. Waiting for the other to start the fight.

"It's not very nice to pick on cats smaller than you Adderpaw. As a medicine cat I thought you would understand that you're not supposed to bully other cats," Moonpaw spat.

"We were having a nice conversation until you head-butted me to the ground," Adderpaw retorted.

"I really think you shouldn't be talking to Mosspaw."

"Why is that? Is oh so smart Moonpaw jealous of another male cat speaking with her?"

"I swore to protect her. I will do just that. Why don't you run along before I decide to give you a scar that won't fade for moons?"

"I can't. I'm here to pick up medicine from Cloverleaf and Voleheart."

Moonpaw looked as if he was about to explode. He somehow managed to keep his calm and cool composure. Moonpaw took a step closer and went nose to nose with Adderpaw. Although Adderpaw looked bigger and stronger in size he knew Moonpaw was a warrior in training. Medicine cats don't get to much battle training for it is against Skyclan law to attack a medicine cat.

"Then why don't you turn tail and march yourself back into that medicine den. When you come out I expect you to leave right away and head towards your fish eating friends."

Adderpaw snorted in disgust and quickly turned his tail to Moonpaw and stepped into the medicine den. Moonpaw's gaze didn't leave Adderpaw's until he completely disappeared into the medicine den. He didn't move a muscle until even the tip of Adderpaw's tail disappeared into the rock.

Moonpaw quickly herded Mosspaw to the entrance of the apprentice's den. He stopped near their usual spot. Mosspaw laid down in the shade and Moonpaw went to fetch some fresh kill to share. A light gust of cold wind touched Mosspaw. She shivered slightly. She wasn't used to this cold air yet. When Moonpaw returned he had a nice plump squirrel in his jaws. He dropped it by Mosspaw's paws and lay next to her to block the chilly air. He cuddled in close to Mosspaw. His white fluffy fur was warm and relaxing.

By the time they finished the mouse Adderpaw had slipped out of the medicine den. He and Moonpaw quickly locked gazes. Even though Mosspaw and Moonpaw were lying close to each other, Moonpaw managed to squeeze in even closer and wrap his tail and paw around her protectively. Rockpaw, Brightpaw, Brackenfoot, and Flowernose all escorted Adderpaw out of the camp and to the edge of the territory.

Moonpaw's fur finally laid flat when Adderpaw's pine scent had went entirely stale as if he had never visited Cloudclan. Mosspaw let out a sigh of relief when she felt Moonpaw finally relax. When he was relaxed she knew she was safe from all harm. She knew she could always trust Moonpaw to protect her. Mosspaw hoped one day she'll be able to fight along Moonpaw and protect him as well as he could protect her.

Moonpaw felt her gaze on his and turned to her. His moon-like eyes glittered in the Leaf Fall sun. His eyes went soft as he closed them in a happy gesture. He always closed his eyes when he was embarrassed. Mosspaw almost said something when she noticed his scar again. His left cheek had three claw marks down the side. It looked strange with his all white fur.

"Moonpaw, how did you get that scar?" she asked quietly. Moonpaw quickly looked away and flattened his ears. Mosspaw gently laid her paw on top of his. "Please tell me..."

Moonpaw turned his head. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I guess there's no way you wouldn't ask right… You remember the night that I took you out to see the cherry grounds?"

"Yes, it was lovely until Spottedshadow found us."

"When we returned to the camp and he sent you to the nursery he pulled me out of the entrance... I didn't know what he was going to do. He told me 'Moonpaw you know what you did was wrong.' I could only nod. I saw in his face how angry he was with me. He told me that he was good friends with my father... He told me that even though he respected my father very much, he still promised to protect me and raise me. At first I didn't understand what he meant. One moment he was very gentle and seemed forgiven, then he said, 'but I will not overlook that you took my daughter to the outside world.' The next moment happened in a flash. He raked my cheek with his claws. He was an older warrior and more advanced. I couldn't defend myself with only the basic moves. He brought me to the ground in no time at all. He beat me so hard that Whisperclaw had to tear him off me. I was stuck in the medicine den for a few sunrises. I have this scar to remember it all by..."

Mosspaw looked horrified. Her own father had beaten Moonpaw nearly to death. If Whisperclaw hadn't saved him she might not have seen Moonpaw ever again. She quickly cuddled closer to him. She had to make sure he would never feel useless ever again. She promised in her heart to protect him to the best of her ability. She stayed there for a while. Eventually, Ravenheart started to call for her.

She stood and licked his head quickly before she trotted over the Ravenheart. Ravenheart was waiting by the entrance with her head sort of low. Her tail didn't have its usual mischievous swing. Mosspaw nudged her side to get her attention.

"Oh! Mosspaw, I was calling for you. Sorry I spaced out for a moment. We are going to head to the training grounds. After MountainsClan revealed their plans Hollystar wants to quicken your training as much as possible," her eyes glowed a little as they quickly began to run from the camp. Mosspaw noticed that every paw step they took from the camp, the more relieved she looked.

When they reached the training grounds Ravenheart leaped onto her usual rock. She briefly tested her over the basic concepts of hunting before letting Mosspaw run into the woods on her own to bring back food. Mosspaw quickly went into the crouch she was taught just the day before. She scented a small mouse and a vole. She decided to go for the vole. It was moving slower which meant it might be fatter and could feed the clan better.

She spotted it just before a thorn bush. She used her ears to feel which way the wind was blowing and silently moved down wind. She took deep slow breaths to keep her heart beat down. When she was almost a cat length away she pounced on top of it. In a flash she snapped its neck and brought it back to Ravenheart. It wasn't as plump as she thought it would be but it was big enough. Ravenheart looked pleased and jumped down from the rock.

Suddenly, Ravenheart shoved her down with her front paws and held her there.

"Rule number one, always expect the unexpected," Ravenheart's eyes gleamed with pride. Mosspaw struggled under her weight. She wiggled and managed to free herself. She shook her fur free of dirt and pounced onto her attackers back. Ravenheart rolled over on her back and jumped back onto Mosspaw. "Rule number 2. Never attack first unless necessary. Guess your attackers movements."

Mosspaw began to catch on why Ravenheart had her hunt first. Fighting was like hunting. You had to be stealthy and guess your preys' movements. The only way to catch your prey is to remain calm and collected. Ravenheart swiped at Mosspaw's ear. She ducked down and spotted an opening. She stepped foreword and rammed Ravenheart in the chest. Ravenheart took a few steps back to catch her breath. She coughed a couple times and looked almost ready to fight back again. Mosspaw used the chance to topple her over.

"Always expect the unexpected right?" Mosspaw gleamed with pride.

"Right," Ravenheart's eyes lit with pride.

They practiced until the sun began to go down. The sky turned into a milky red color as the moon began to rise. They were tired from their training and both said their good nights as soon as the entered the camp. Mosspaw quickly slipped into her nest. Moonpaw wasn't in his nest and the scent was stale. Tonight she was too tired to care though. She curled into her nest and dozed off to sleep.

Mosspaw's sleep was restless. Her dream was again, not a very good one. She was in the forest where Moonpaw took her when she was just a kit. She and Moonpaw were sitting under the tree with their heads together. The scene was so blissful and serene... That's when it went wrong. A figure came out of the bushes like Spottedshadow had. Except this time it wasn't Spottedshadow, it was Moonpaw. Mosspaw looked scared. She looked next to her expecting to see Moonpaw. Instead, Adderpaw was sitting proudly next to her. The two glared angrily at each other. Mosspaw could feel the air around her change in an instant. With the feel of the air changing, so did the scene. It began to pour rain. The three cats were next to the river. The rain was coming down so fast that the water began to rise at a dangerous level. Mosspaw stared at the water until she heard the sound of hissing. She whipped her head around to see Moonpaw and Adderpaw locked in battle. The cats were on their hind legs viciously biting at the others neck.

Mosspaw didn't know what to do. Each of the cats were much bigger than her. She was defenseless. The air turned cold as the scene shifted again. Everything went black. The only visible thing was a red light ahead of her. She decided it was the only way to go. She began to make her way towards the light. As she neared the light, the darkness turned into an unfamiliar forest. When she reached the light she was at a tree bigger than the oak in for the celestial meetings. The light came from one of the roots. When she got a closer look she noticed that it was a cat's eye.

She jumped back. The broad shoulder tabby tom looked at her with a pleasing look in his eye. His right eye was glowing a deep blood red. His other was an endless cycle of amber. He began to slowly jump down from the roots. Mosspaw could tell he was experienced from the way he moved. His body was like a snake. It looked almost harmless when still, and from a distance it was a beautiful sight. It was when the snake got close that you saw the danger, but by then it's too late.

"Sweet Mosspaw, I've been waiting ages to meet you dear," as he approached Mosspaw noticed a scar down his neck.

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you?" Mosspaw stammered.

"You will know in time my dear. Your dreams are so easy to infiltrate... Almost too easy. Some evil cat like me could sneak in here and do some damage my dear."

"Then leave if you're so dangerous!"

"But my sweet... I want to help you. Connect to you. I'm your ancestor," even though he looked like a cat that lies, Mosspaw saw the truth in his eyes.

"My ancestor?"

"Yes. We are kin my darling!"

"I feel like I can't trust you..."

"Well of course you can't trust someone like me. But I need you to trust me so I can help you with Moonpaw and Adderpaw."

"How do you know them also?"

"I've been hiding in the depths of your mind since you were born. I chose you over Rockpaw or Brightpaw. You seemed more useful sweetie."

"So you're using me?"

"Basically. But you should still trust me. I can give you what you want and I'll get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"Not many questions once. Most will be answered in time. But I know you don't want the prophecy about Moonpaw to come true. I can make that happen."

"You can stop the prophecy?"

"Yes I can. All I need you to do is agree to help me in return."

"Are you sure you can help me?"

"Yes my sweet darling," the strange tom strode over to Mosspaw and wrapped his body around her. She could feel a cold feeling from his fur, but it also felt familiar.

"A-and I can trust you to stop the prophecy?"

"Yes, yes. All in good time," he seemed to be getting irritated.

"Then... Please... H-Help me," Mosspaw looked into his eyes with a hurt glance. At that time she had no idea what she was getting into or even how to get out.

"Great... Then the contract is sealed."

"Contract?"

"Yes, a pact that you can never take back... You're going to help me become alive again. So I can once again make all the clans tremble in fear! And you will be aide!" he chided. At that moment Mosspaw realized who she made a deal with. The cat that ruined the peace of Cloudclan.

"Oh no," Mosspaw became terrified.

"My dear sweet, you just agreed to a deal with the baddest cat around. Nice to meet you my darling. I'm Shadowstar."


	6. Chapter 6

Mosspaw was horror struck. Her panting became heavy and fast. Her heart began to race. She could feel the fear rise from her belly and make her entire body tremble. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but her throat wouldn't work and became all scratchy. Her eyes wandered the dark forest she was in until she made eye contact with Shadowstar. His eyes were wide in amusement.

Mosspaw started to wobble from side to side. As quick as lighting Shadowstar moved under her belly and stabilized her. His tail ran along her flank in a soothing manner. Although his touch was cold as ice Mosspaw could feel her body begin to relax.

"My sweet Mosspaw, I can't have you panicking. I need you to be stable so that I may come to life again and fulfill my dream that Skyclan never allowed me to have," he chimed.

Mosspaw had finally seemed to find her voice.

"They never allowed it to be granted because the clans are not made to be one!" she managed to choke out.

"Think about it Mosspaw! The clans would never again have to suffer each others wrath! Food would no longer be scarce! Cats would no longer fight to death to protect themselves from another clan! We could all be one!"

"It's not right! All the clan cats are different and belong where they are! Waveclan are masters of the water and belong near it! Pineclan are masters at hunting the larger prey hidden in the pines and hiding themselves among the shrubs! Mountainclan cats can fight off any hunter disrupting their peace! And Cloudclan cats are all happy with where they are and who they live with!"

"Enough of your babble!" Shadowstar quickly crept out from under her and let her trembling legs collapse onto the ground. "You're nothing but a kit who doesn't understand! No cat has ever agreed to my views except my faithful deputy Sharptongue!"

Mosspaw let her jaw drop. Sharptongue was once the deputy of Cloudclan? Why did no cat mention this in the tales of old? Mosspaw didn't understand. Sharptongue did act fox hearted sometimes, but she never heard a whisper of him wanting to join all the clans as Shadowstar planned. If Sharptongue was deputy before Hollystar why was he not the leader anymore? Many questions began to reel in Mosspaw's head.

"Oh? You didn't know? No cat ever told you the true tale of my reign! Well, maybe you should speak with the old coot. Or maybe even Sheepfur could help you... I know how much Sharptongue just adores your company in his den."

Mosspaw once again began to shake. She could hear a faint whisper of her name being repeated over and over. She quickly recognized Moonpaw's terrified voice. She began to scream out his name in return. The woods where she laid began to fade into blackness. As soon as she became engulfed in darkness light filled her eyes. She opened them to see Moonpaw shaking her and calling her name. The other apprentices were also gathered around. She looked into Moonpaw's terrified face before she wailed and dug her nose into his flank. Moonpaw wrapped all of his body around hers and sent the others back to their nests.

"What's wrong Mosspaw? What happened in your sleep?" his voice was cool and soothing to Mosspaw's ears. He gently rasped the back of her ears as Robinwing used to.

"I-I saw S-Shadowstar... He was terrifying and... So evil..." she replied.

"It's okay Mosspaw I'm here. I will never. Ever, allow any cat to harm you. Not even if that cat isn't in this world anymore."

"But he already did," she whispered under her breath. She looked up at Moonpaw and saw he heard nothing of what she just said. She searched for his comfort. She found sadness and worries in his pools of blue. She quickly nuzzled into his warm body and let out a shaky sigh. At sunrise after her apprentice duties, she had to speak with Sheepfur.

The next morning Moonpaw lay with her until their mentors called. Moonpaw slowly stretched out of his nest while Mosspaw lay still as a rock. He gently nuzzled her out of the nest and suggested that maybe apprentice duties could keep her mind off track. He slowly managed to push her out of the den and over the Ravenheart near the entrance. Ravenheart stood with Birdflight, Littlepaw, and Whisperclaw.

"Hello Mosspaw, we are going on sunrise and sundown patrol today," Ravenheart informed her. Mosspaw nodded her head and fell to the back of the group to walk with Littlepaw. In the morning sunrise Littlepaw's fur looked like it glowed a fiery orange. Her green eyes twinkled in the dim sunlight. Littlepaw was always a beautiful she-cat.

"Are you alright Mosspaw? I was scared for you last night. You started to yowl like you saw a ghost and began to tremble... It was scary," Littlepaw's was full of worry.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream... Nothing to worry about," Mosspaw tried to put a positive note in her voice. It apparently worked because Littlepaw went back to her normal bouncy self. The patrol started along the Waveclan border and made its way to the bridge with no sign of any changes in the boundary lines. Mosspaw noticed Whisperclaw, Birdflight, and Ravenheart become tenser as they neared the Mountianclan border.

They were much slower among this boundary line. They made absolute sure that the border had not changed. It wasn't until the reached the Hunting Trees when Mosspaw felt something different about the air. She quietly nudged Ravenheart.

"Ravenheart something is wrong... You'd normally hear some sort of prey on the ground... Hunting Trees is always busy with animals..." Mosspaw whispered into her ear.

"I agree Mosspaw... Whisperclaw check for any signs of a Mountainclan patrol that has been here recently."

Whisperclaw grunted in acknowledge of the warriors request and opened his mouth and perked his ears. He scanned the border with great precision. He disappeared for only moment into a bush and reappeared with his eyes scanning every bush and every tree.

"There are some bones hidden under that bush just on the Mountainclan side... But, the scent of the preys bones came from the mint leaves over here... Also, the bones are fresh," Whisperclaw reported. All the cats quickly went into a hunters crouch. All kept their mouths open and ears perked. Even Littlepaw looked more serious than her usual self. Mosspaw's ears twitched as she heard a slight rustle in the bush in front of her. She crept forward quietly and looked into the bush. Green eyes peered back at her. She quickly leaped into the bush with her teeth bared. The cat wasn't expecting her to attack so quickly. She used all her strength the drag the cat out of the bushes.

It only took a glance for her to realize it was Soottail. The cat that attacked her as a kit. She quickly hissed at him and puffed out her fur to make her seem bigger. Even with her fur puffed out Soottail was still twice the size of her. Mosspaw knew this made him slow. She also remembered his fighting style. She went to pounce on the intruder but was stopped by four other toms surrounding her.

Ravenheart quickly grabbed a light black tom and pulled him away from the circle surrounding Mosspaw. Birdflight shouted at Littlepaw to run for camp and get reinforcements. Littlepaw took off with a sand colored tom right on her tail. Birdflight leapt at a tortishell she-cat. The bracken colored tom next to her went straight for Birdflight. That left Mosspaw to deal with Soottail.

"Oh well isn't the little kit who Moonpaw protected," he hissed.

"Well isn't it the cat who got beaten by a kit," Mosspaw hissed back. Soottail quickly became enraged and pounced onto Mosspaw. Mosspaw was smaller and swifter. She quickly dodged him and raked her claws along his nose as he landed. He hissed in pain and swung around to pounce at her again. Mosspaw again moved to the side and slashed his side. He faltered slightly when she clawed him. Mosspaw used this chance to head butt him to the ground. His large body fell and kicked up dust. The dust went into her eyes making her unable to see well. Soottail took this as an advantage and knocked over Mosspaw with all his weight. His paws held her body to the ground along with his massive weight.

Mosspaw felt his claws rake her stomach. His teeth went straight for her neck. Mosspaw struggled to get out of his jaws grip; however, the more she moved the more his jaws would pierce her light skin. She felt the blood from her wounds trickle down her sides along with Soottail's. She was about to give up when suddenly his weight was knocked off of her. She blinked her eyes of the dust to see a flash of white quickly pin Soottail to the ground. It hissed in his face.

She quickly sighed relief as Moonpaw had it under control. Soottail writhed under Moonpaw's grip. Moonpaw hissed a warning and slashed his belly. Mosspaw almost went over to him happily to thank him until she saw his eyes. His normal beautiful eyes were full of blind rage as he hissed at his enemy. Mosspaw was terrified of what she saw. Moonpaw wasn't his normal self. She realized she had never seen Moonpaw in battle before and why all the other clan cats almost never challenged him and he never practiced his fighting styles. When in a fight, Moonpaw became a monster.

Soottail shook with under Moonpaw's terrifying gaze. Soottail begged and pleaded to be let free so he could retreat. Mosspaw quickly realized that Moonpaw never planned to let him go unscathed. He began to viciously attack defenseless Soottail.

"I already told you never to hurt Mosspaw!" Moonpaw hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! It will never happen again! Just let me go please! I beg you!" Soottail yowled in pain.

"I'll make you feel Mosspaw's pain, and even more! You won't be fit for battle under Scarstar anymore! You will become a worthless pathetic scrap crow food when I'm done with you!"

Mosspaw reacted as quickly as she could. Se leaped onto Moonpaw and bowled him over. Soottail ran back to Mountainclan territory yipping in pain as he ran. Moonpaw stood. Ready to chase him all the way back to the hole he crawled out of until Mosspaw quickly stepped in front of him.

"No Moonpaw. That's enough. You hurt him enough, he learned his lesson," Mosspaw hissed.

"But he hurt you again," Moonpaw's voice was deep and deadly.

"No Moonpaw," Mosspaw looked him in the eyes with a stern glare. Moonpaw's lower lip trembled. He took a step foreword but Mosspaw stood her ground. Moonpaw looked down at Mosspaw and then back to where Soottail had ran. His mind reeled on what to do. He then sighed and sat down.

"Fine. But only because I don't want you to hate me," Moonpaw huffed.

"I could never hate you," Mosspaw sighed, "Let's help the others."

"Alright."

Mosspaw and Moonpaw scanned the crowd. Ravenheart was pushing the light black tom back with Lionfang right beside her. Applefur raced out of the bushes with an angry Littlepaw right behind him until he reached the border. The only trouble was Birdflight. She was laying motionless on the ground with Spottedshadow defending her body against the she-cat and tom. Mosspaw and Moonpaw quickly leaped onto the unsuspecting enemy. Mosspaw latched her claws on the tourtishells back. The she-cat spun around and rolled on her back forcing Mosspaw to release her claws. Mosspaw went face to face with the she-cat.

"And look at this little kit coming to the rescue," the she-cat taunted.

"Only Ravenheart can call me kit!" Mosspaw let a furious yowl and latched her jaw onto the she-cats neck. Her sharp teeth quickly sank into her neck. The she-cat yelped in pain and tried to pry Mosspaw off. Mosspaw stayed on. The Mountainclan tom quickly whipped around.

"Quietstep!" he yowled and raced toward Mosspaw and the she-cat named Quietstep. He was stopped by Spottedshadow and Moonpaw shoving him back to his territory. Quietstep finally managed to wrench Mosspaw off her neck and fled over the border. Mosspaw panted as she struggled to keep her breath. She felt something behind her and turned. A light red glow came from the bushes along with a familiar voice.

"Don't pass out Mosspaw. Stay strong," Shadowstar whispered. Moonpaw quickly leapt to Mosspaw's side to keep her up. Mosspaw teetered from side to side. She just realized how tired she actually was. Her lungs didn't seem to catch enough air. She felt another cat on her side. She looked over to see a ghost like image of Shadowstar. He eyes almost looked as if they were generally worried. Mosspaw turned to Moonpaw and dismissed the idea.

They slowly made their way back to the camp. Moonpaw somehow managed to almost carry Mosspaw all the way to camp. If Shadowstar hadn't held up her other side Moonpaw would have to carry a half-conscious Mosspaw to the medicine den. Cloverleaf quickly leaped over to where Moonpaw held Mosspaw. She stared right at Shadowstar and quickly sent Moonpaw out of the den. Cloverleaf helped Mosspaw into a nest.

"What are you doing with her Shadowstar?" Cloverleaf demanded as she quickly gathered herbs for Mosspaw's wounds.

"Just a little plan I've devised. Not that it has anything to do with you Cloverleaf," Shadowstar hissed.

"You're just sticking to her because she looks like _her_."

"That's none of your business!"

"It is when you plan evil against my clan again."

"You were only an apprentice back then. With no experience to add."

"I also plotted against you and won! You're lucky you escaped with death so quickly."

The talking made Mosspaw's ears twitch. Shadowstar wrapped his body around like Moonpaw. His cold fur made her shiver. Cloverleaf quickly began to help her wounds. Shadowstar watched her like a hawk. He almost made a comment when Poppykit came bounding in with his limitless energy. His ginger fur matched his mothers. He froze at the sight of Mosspaw...

"There's a large scary cat surrounding Mosspaw!" he squeaked.

Cloverleaf spun around in surprise. Neither she nor Shadowstar understood how the young kit was able to see him. He was invisible to any cat except those he wished and cats very close with Skyclan. Cloverleaf immediately had to think of reason so the kit wouldn't speak this with all the clan.

"What do you mean Poppykit? There is no cat around her other than me," she lied.

"B-But... His eye is-is red!"

"Poppykit that is absurd the lights are playing tricks on you. Why don't you go play with Longkit or play with Rockpaw?"

"Okay but I swear on Skyclan I see a cat!"

"Go Poppykit."

Poppykit quickly bounded outside. Shadowstar almost looked astonished. Cloverleaf hoped she could get back to work in silence. Mosspaw slowly began to regain her energy. Every once in a while her paw or ear would twitch letting them know she still had a chance at living. When Cloverleaf finished Mosspaw had her eyes open. She stared at the wall on the other end of the den. When Cloverleaf exited the den and Moonpaw raced in after her.

He quickly nuzzled her flank. Mosspaw groaned in acknowledgment. Moonpaw looked down at her scared belly and sighed. He mumbled a few low words and laid his head in her nest. He watched her until the sun went to the center of the sky. His mentor called him to go on a hunting patrol with him. Rockpaw soon visited with Brightpaw and Robinwing. They both looked down in sadness as little Mosspaw laid crumpled in a ball in the den. Robinwing quickly left and came back with a small squirrel and laid it in her nest. Rockpaw found a large leaf and filled the center with water and laid it next to the squirrel.

Mosspaw laid motionless until the sun was just about to leave the sky for night to come. The squirrel Robinwing left was still good and a little water was still left from Rockpaw. She ate the squirrel with an empty stomach and quickly lapped the water from the leaf. When she realized it wasn't enough she went to stand but found her legs would not listen. Her first actual fight had left her beat and tired. She wasn't used to using that much energy in a day. As she laid there in her small nest she realized she needed to become stronger. When she got better she had to ask Ravenheart to extend their training periods. If she wanted to protect herself and Moonpaw she needed to become stronger and have better agility.

She almost beat Soottail until he got on top of her. She realized her small stature and weight gave her a bit of a disadvantage. She decided she would make up for her small body with speed. Speed could help her evade her enemies and capture faster prey for her clan. She knew it was time to become a true apprentice.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys but this is going to be a short chapter ;^;

~Rayne

Mosspaw woke the next sunrise feeling useless. With her body all scratched up it hurt to move. She could only watch as cats entered the medicine den and left with what they desired. A few times Mosspaw was greeted by a few warriors that wished for her soon recovery. When the medicine den was clear of only her and Cloverleaf she would try sitting up. She could barely rise most times. Her sore muscles were keeping her down. When the sun was in the middle of the sky Moonpaw came to check on Mosspaw.

"Are you feeling alright?" he gently asked.

"I'm feeling fine. It would be nice if I was able to sit up though. I don't like being useless like this. I never want this to happen again," Mosspaw whined.

"I'm sure you will be able to soon. Hollystar is working the apprentices hard. She wants new warriors as soon as possible. Lionfang has been helping train the other apprentices as much as he can."

"Are you not training?"

"Hollystar says it's best if I practice alone," Moonpaw sighed. He laid outside Mosspaw's nest with his head rested on the edge. Mosspaw moved her head slowly to touch his cheek with her nose. Mosspaw had seen his strength when he went against Soottail. She was terrified of the other Moonpaw. Mosspaw knew that Hollystar was only looking after her clan when she told him to practice alone.

"When I get better maybe you can teach me some moves to protect myself."

"I wouldn't mind training you. I'm sure Ravenheart would love the help."

"She will be over joyed," Mosspaw snickered. Moonpaw closed his eyes to take a short a nap until he heard Lionfang calling for him. He slowly rose to answer his call then left the den. Mosspaw gazed at the opening where Moonpaw left. She shifted back into a more comfortable position and watched Voleheart and Cloverleaf leave the den. Earlier she overheard them speaking. They were just leaving the camp to find some more herbs and berries.

Mosspaw yawned then realized this could be her chance. When she tried sitting up before she had to stop before she cried in pain. Cloverleaf would only yell at her to lie down and be still. Mosspaw shifted her paws and began to push herself up. She felt like she was a kit again. She began to push more and more. The more weight she put on her paws, the more it hurt. She bit her tongue to try to muffle her cries. She didn't need a cat wondering near the medicine den hear her. When she thought the pain would never end she realized she was sitting up. She looked around. She laughed a little and her tail waved in a satisfied way.

Her satisfied moment left her when she felt a cold chill. The feeling made the hairs on her neck stand straight up. The chill seemed to make the air around her settle into a feeling of despair and emptiness. She felt something slid across her back. Mosspaw whipped her head around to see Shadowstar staring back at her with his red eye.

"Glad to see that you're trying to recover quickly. I can't have you being useless while my plans haven't been accomplished," Shadowstar murmured.

"Well, I'm not glad that you're still appearing every where."

"You should be. Oh, and by the way, training with Moonpaw will be your dumbest idea yet. The scruff ball can fight yes but he will be too much for you."

"I won't know until I've tried. At least I may actually accomplish something without having cats revolting against me and killing me."

"Now that's not fair. Your puny dreams are nothing compared to my large dream. I was so close to accomplishing it to."

"Till Cloverleaf stopped you."

"That old flea bag only accomplished killing me because she knew my weakness," Shadowstar hissed and disappeared into a whirl of wind. Mosspaw stuck out her tongue at the gust of wind. Then, she almost leaped out of her den when she was surprised by Poppykit asking what she was doing.

"U-um, nothing really," Mosspaw could feel her fur burn in embarrassment.

"Sometimes I think you've gone crazy," Poppykit squeaked.

"What do you need Poppykit? Voleheart and Cloverleaf are both out."

"I know. I just thought you would want some company since Moonpaw is out training again."

"No he's not training. Lionfang is with him. I think he's on some sort of patrol."

"No he is training. Lionfang told him to go train. They think Mountainclan is going to attack again. All the cats have been working hard strengthen the barriers so they can only come through the entrance."

"Oh I see," Mosspaw slowly lay back down and chatted with Poppykit. Poppykit seemed rather interested in when Mosspaw became an apprentice. Mosspaw almost forgot how old Poppykit was until he reminded her. Poppykit was going to become an apprentice any day now. He seemed really excited. Poppykit spoke of how he has been speaking with Voleheart and Cloverleaf about being a medicine cat. He told Mosspaw how it was his dream to become a medicine cat. He said it almost felt like he was destined to do it in a way. Mosspaw agreed that Skyclan chose wisely with their choice.

Mosspaw felt like he was never going to stop chatting until Jayfeather called him back to the nursery den. She let out a sigh of relief when the kit finally left the den. Poppkit could defiantly be a paw full Mosspaw thought to her self. She closed her eyes to relax and drifted to sleep.

Her dream was red. She was in the forest again. This time near the training rocks. The moon was larger than she ever imagined. Mosspaw yowled in fear as an extremely large adder began to curl around her. It seemed to take her breath away. When she looked into the moon it looked as if it was shaking with anger. It turned red and began to drip its red liquid all over the adder. The liquid was like acid and began to melt the adder's skin. As soon as she could she leaped out of the grasp of the adder and into the shadows. In the shadows a single red light was following her every movement. She didn't know which way to run. The shadows eventually engulfed her. It sucked her in. She lost her breath as the shadows began to pour into her mouth making her choke. She tried to breath in with her nose but the shadows moved like water and slammed her against trees and rocks. The shadows washed away the liquid the moon created and washed away the bones of the adder. The only thing the shadows couldn't take her from was the moon.

The last thing she saw was the moon shining in her eyes. She woke up coughing and realized it was only her dreams again. Mosspaw rubbed her head into the nest to clear it. She knew these dreams were getting out of control. She looked at the entrance of the den and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. She sat up slowly. The pain was still there but not as much. She began to lick her flat. The dream had caused it to fluff up. She saw that her muscles and scratches were covered in some sort of berry.

"I put some berries on them while you were sleeping. The berries help soothe the tense muscles that hurt so much and heal the cuts quicker. It's a special medicine I made myself. You should be out of the den by tomorrow and walking by sun high," Voleheart stepped out of her den and sat in front of Mosspaw. Mosspaw continued to like her fur down.

"Thank you for the berries," Mosspaw whispered.

"Your welcome. Tell you what, I'll go get you something to eat then we can try to get you walking," Voleheart licked Mosspaw in between her ears and stepped out of the den with ease. Mosspaw yawned. Even though she slept for a long time she still felt as if she had gotten no sleep at all. She waited patently as Voleheart brought her back a nice pigeon and a mouse for herself. Mosspaw never really got to know Voleheart. She used this time to talk with her and make friends. Although she knew Spottedshadow wouldn't want her making medicine cat friends she thought it was a good idea. It's not like he could have total control of her life.

Voleheart kept to her word. Mosspaw was walking by sun high. When she stepped out of the den Rockpaw quickly bounded over to her. He nuzzled her head with his like they used to when they were kits. Brightpaw was right over with him. Mosspaw hadn't had time to look at them but she realized that they had both gotten way bigger than her. Rockpaw was built like the biggest cat Mosspaw had ever seen. Brightpaw almost matched Rockpaw's size but was slightly smaller.

"You're walking already! That's great!" Rockpaw exclaimed.

"Now you won't miss the ceremony today!" Brightpaw quickly added.

"Ceremony?" Mosspaw asked.

Almost as if on cue Hollystar called the clan together. All the cats gathered under her and looked up at her. Owlfeather even looked excited.

"My dear clan cats! Times have become hard with all the threats from Mountianclan! Today, new cats will be moving to new places! This is a time of sorrow for Queens and excitement for kits and apprentices! We will start with our faithful medicine cat. Cloverleaf has felt she has taught Voleheart all she could. Cloverleaf has decided to move to the elders den for a more relaxed and comfortable life. She has stories to tell to new kits and will always be faithful to Cloudclan and ready to help in any way she can. Thank you, Cloverleaf, for all that you have done for this clan," Hollystar bowed her head to Cloverleaf. All the clan cats bowed to Cloverleaf in respect. Cloverleaf thanked Hollystar for the appreciation and moved herself near the elders outside of their den. "Next we have new apprentices! We will start with Longkit!"

Longkit made his way to the front of the clan.

"Longkit, you have waited six moons for this! Now it is time for you to be an apprentice! Longkit, from this day forth you will be known as Longpaw! I hope you will serve your clan well. Your new mentor shall be Spottedshadow. Spottedshadow I hope that you will teach Longkit all of your wisdom," Hollystar called. Spottedshadow stepped foreword and touched noses with Longpaw. Longpaw seemed entirely calm. Mosspaw knew he was always a calm kit but still, any other kit would have been shaking with excitement. Mosspaw was amazed. "Next we have Poppykit!" Hollystar waited for Poppykit to bounce to the front of the clan, "Poppykit, from this day fourth you will be known as Poppypaw! Poppypaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat! Voleheart, teach Poppypaw everything Cloverleaf has taught you, and maybe even more." Poppypaw and Voleheart touched noses and sat at the front of the clan.

"Now we will be announcing new warriors! They will travel with me tomorrow to visit our ancestors! First is Littlepaw! Littlepaw's mentor, Birdflight, has told me that Littlepaw has fought bravely in the last battle against Mountainclan and even made it to the camp to warn us of the attack! Littlepaw has requested her name to me and me except her request! Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the Skyclan law?"

"Yes!" Littlepaw stepped forward and bravely yowled her answer.

"Then by the power given to me by Skyclan, you will now be known as Littlefox in honor of your mother's name!" Hollystar yowled. Mosspaw turned around and saw Foxpelt proudly looking at her daughter. "Now, last but not at all least, an apprentice who has shown great promise in becoming a strong and loyal warrior! An apprentice who from day one of his apprenticeship helped our clan greatly! Moonpaw, your mentor ,Lionfang, has told me all of your great deeds! Moonpaw, do your promise to protect this clan with your power and uphold Skyclan law?!"

"I do!" Moonpaw yowled.

"Then by the powers granted to me by Skyclan, I name you Moongazer in hopes that you will watch over this clan with a powerful gaze like the moon!" Hollystar called.

And that's when everything went wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

It happened so suddenly that Mosspaw had no idea what to do. They were about to celebrate the new warriors and apprentices when cats began to flow into to the clearing. The cats were nothing like Mosspaw had ever seen. They were all scrawny and looked like they were being starved. One cat, however, was bigger than the rest. He had long white legs while the rest of his body was black. Other than his white legs, his left eye was had a patch of white surrounding the ice blue eyes. The cats behind him looked extremely scary and not of the world Mosspaw knew.

"We are Night Clan! We've come to take over the clans! Our old leader, Shadowstar, sent me a message in a dream that now is the time to attack! The clans are at their weakest and most vulnerable point! The clans will be destroyed by our followers! You will surrender your camp! Cats that don't agree will be driven out!" His voice echoed around the camp. He sounded about as old as Mosspaw.

"You must be the leader of this... Night Clan. I am the leader of Cloud Clan. My name is Hollystar. We will not surrender anything to an enemy who follows Shadowstar or cannot properly introduce themselves!" Hollystar screamed to him.

"My name is Sith. Shadowstar formed Night Clan secretly when he was just a warrior aiming to be leader. I was his first cat to join. We were to enter the clan when Shadowstar had won over the clans. But when we heard that Shadowstar had been killed we fell into despair. We kept on with our clan life but eventually Shadowstar returned to us and told us it was time to attack! Now we are here and we are-" before he could finish Hollystar called for Cloud Clan to attack. Mosspaw leaped for the nearest rouge cat. It was a small queen with golden fur. She reminded Mosspaw of Goldenpaw. She had to quickly push away the idea when the queen attacked her.

Mosspaw's wounds still hurt from her battle with Soottail but she still could fight better then the fake warrior. The golden queen was extremely thin that Mosspaw could see her ribs. Mosspaw used her claws wisely. She didn't want to hurt the starving cat too much. She looked too helpless. She almost felt as if she wanted to help the cat. Mosspaw's battle with the queen didn't last long. Mosspaw ran out of energy fast. Her wounds were starting to hurt and slow her down. Mosspaw went to bite at her neck when she heard a blood curtailing scream. Mosspaw whipped around and saw Hollystar motionless under Sith's claws. Mosspaw watched and waited with all the other clan cats. They waited for their leader to rise. It seemed like moons when all the cats realized that Hollystar had lost her last life.

The clan cats were thrown into panic. They all began to run for the entrance. Not knowing what to do. Owlfeather was at the lead of the cats yowling orders that Cloud Clan should retreat. Loudtail was helping Stormwhisker out of the nursery. Her large belly was slowing her. The rouge cats were spitting and hissing at her but didn't dare attack her. Sith watched up on the ledge as the clan cats fled. Mosspaw was the last cat to look back. She looked at the ground and saw two of her clan mates motionless on the ground. The dirt was covering their fur so that Mosspaw couldn't tell who they were. She could only hope it wasn't Robinwing or her brothers.

Owlfeather led the terrified cats to the Celestial Meeting place. He jumped onto the roots were Hollystar stood proudly during a meeting. He called the cats together. Cloud Clan all gathered under him. Before he spoke, white spots seemed to fall from the sky. Mosspaw didn't know what these white specks were. She thought they were beautiful yet sad in a way. She looked up at Owlfeather with sad eyes. He didn't look ready to let Hollystar go yet and become leader of a clan without a proper home.

"Clan mates... This began as a happy day and turned into a sad one. Snow fall has come early this moon and Hollystar is no longer here to guide us. Even though we are not in the proper place to do this and I do not feel ready to lead this clan yet, we must go on with the ceremony of a leader. I had no idea Hollystar was on here last life. She never told me how many she had left. She was a wonderful leader and a wonderful friend. We will need to find a new home before I can properly go to Sky Clan... Cats let us grieve for the loss of three cats. Our leader, Hollystar," all the cats lowered their heads and whispered her name. "A wonderful elder full of stories, Sheepfur," the cats kept their heads low and whispered his name. "And lastly, a great mother and warrior... Robinwing."

Mosspaw rose on all fours and gaped at Owlfeather. Mosspaw felt as if her world had fallen. Robinwing, the cat that gave her life, was dead. All because of Shadowstar. The clan he had made destroyed hers. Shadowstar's reign was supposed to be over. Even after death Shadowstar was still haunting over Cloud Clan. Mosspaw felt broken. She felt warm fur press up against her sides and saw her brothers holding her up. She looked at both of them and saw loneliness in their eyes. Mosspaw knew she wasn't the only one feeling alone. Robinwing was their mother too.

"Now I must name a deputy! We cannot be without one of them. I say these words so that Sky Clan can hear and approve of my choice in these trees. I would like to ask Spottedshadow to become the deputy of Cloud Clan. Spottedshadow, I know you've lost your mate but I believe you are the best I could choose for this," Owlfeather asked.

"I agree to help you lead this clan Owlfeather," Spottedshadow jumped to where Owlfeather would stand. Mosspaw had something to be happy about now. Her father was now the deputy of Cloud Clan. She knew that he would help guide the clan well. "Owlfeather I already found a way to help the clan. We should send a patrol to each of the other clans one at a time to see if any will help us."

Owlfeather looked shocked at this suggestion at first. Mosspaw was to. To ask the other clans for help would mean that they would be showing weakness. Owlfeather seemed to think over this suggestion for a long while.

"I agree Spottedshadow. Would you please set up the patrols... I have to figure how to reach the ancient meeting place to stay with Sky Clan with advice," Owlfeather leaped down from the root and went under the tree hidden from the clan. Mosspaw had never seen him so defenseless. She always saw Owlfeather as a great and strong cat. He never backed down from any challenge. This just to be too much for him. When he disappeared Spottedshadow quickly took control of the clan. His calmness seemed to help the cats settle down from the disaster.

"We will send a strong patrol of cats with Owlfeather and a smaller, less strong one to ask the clans for help. I must stay here to make sure Owlfeather returns safely and if any of the cats will help. The cats who will travel with Owlfeather will be Flowernose, Rockpaw, Swiftrunner, Lionfang and Loudtail. Cats that will go and ask the clans for help are Littlefox, Ravenheart, Mosspaw, Voleheart, and Dusttail. Please get ready to leave immediately," Spottedshadow jumped down from the roots and slipped under the trees with Owlfeather to tell him his choice.

Mosspaw shook away her sadness and hid it into the depths of her heart. Her father gave her a very important job of helping her clan. She saw the cats of her patrol start to gather near the Waveclan connecter. Mosspaw quickly ran over to them and sat near Ravenheart. They were discussing that they wanted to visit Wave Clan first and hopefully won't have to ask Mountain Clan for help. Voleheart checked on Mosspaw's wounds before they went to the Wave Clan camp. Mosspaw never left her own border so she didn't know what to expect yet.

When they crossed the connecter Mosspaw was nervous and excited. New scents filled her nose. She smelt something that smelled like the pond. She looked down and something strange swimming around. She'd never seen one before.

"Ravenheart, what are those things swimming in the water?" she asked.

"Those are fish. It's what Wave Clan's diet mostly consists of," Ravenheart answered. Mosspaw looked at her mentor. Ravenheart wasn't herself. Normally she would saying a joke or look more excited to do something. She wasn't calling her 'kit' or anything. Mosspaw wanted to keep the mood light but it was futile. What happened to the clan was something Mosspaw alone couldn't help with. Mosspaw had to try hard to keep from breaking down from Robinwing's death. She had to distract herself with all the sights and sounds of Wave Clan territory. Wave Clan was much different from Cloud Clan territory. The ground was all soft sand and the bushes were small and everything seemed to be soggy and over grown. The trees weren't very large and near the center of the territory they seemed to diminish.

When they reached the center of the territory they were met by a small Wave Clan patrol about to leave. The cats quickly hissed a warning and ran right over the Cloud Clan cats. The head of the patrol was Thorntooth. Behind him Mosspaw recognized a familiar apprentice. It was the all black tom Moongazer got along with. It was Coalpaw. Mosspaw looked at him and nodded an acknowledgment. Coalpaw just looked away. Next to Coalpaw was an unfamiliar black tom with a white back. As soon as he saw Mosspaw he quickly bounced over to her.

"I have never seen such a beautiful she-cat! My name is Blacktail! What is your name darling?" he asked.

"I-I'm Mosspaw..." she quietly answered. The tom was acting really strange.

"Moss...paw? Why does such a beautiful she-cat have to be an apprentice! I'm sorry darling but you'll have to wait till your a warrior to earn my affections," Blacktail walked away with his head down and tail drooping. Thorntooth seemed shocked. His jaw was dropped. He almost forgot the cats were there until he shook his head and looked at them again.

"What are Cloud Clan cats here for?" he demanded after Blacktail left.

"I'm Voleheart, the medicine cat for Cloud Clan; we must speak with Cederstar immediately. It's a threat against all the clans," Voleheart quickly informed Thorntooth of the threat. Thorntooth nodded and quickly led us the Wave Clan camp. The Wave Clan camp was surrounded by a small creek with shiny rocks and little fish. When Mosspaw stepped into the water her paws froze. It was hard to walk through the freezing water. It didn't seem to faze the Wave Clan cats. The sand island that the camp rested on was surrounded by reeds and thorns. The entrance looked almost impossible to find until Coalpaw and Thorntooth pushed back some weeds that led into the camp.

The cats all walked in together into the camp. All the Wave Clan cats were starring at the Cloud Clan cats from their dens. Mosspaw gulped as they stared at her like she was going to hurt them. Queens wrapped their tails around their kits protectively. Mosspaw felt like the stares would never stop until something pounced on her. She recognized a familiar brown apprentice.

"Goldenpaw?" Mosspaw asked.

"What are you doing here Mosspaw? You guys look like you've been in a bad battle or something!" Goldenpaw squeaked.

"We kind of were... We have to explain our situation to Cederstar."

"Oh! I understand... I'm not good enough to hear the whole story..."

"It's not like that. This is for all of your clan to hear."

"Oh! I'll get them to gather! I'm sure you have a great story to tell Cederstar! I love stories almost as much as I love Moonpaw!"

Mosspaw felt her heart clench when Goldenpaw said she loved Moongazer. She wanted to tell Goldenpaw he wasn't an apprentice anymore but felt like she was betraying herself if she did. Mosspaw just nodded and walked with Ravenheart to the back of a camp where a large boulder was standing. She shivered as the white things falling from the sky seemed to get stronger with the wind.

Thorntooth disappeared behind the rock and came back a moment later with Cederstar. Mosspaw never saw him up close but he looked much larger now. His shoulders were very broad and muscular. His was very tall and towered over the cats. He had an air around him that made you want to obey him. He seemed to be a natural at leading. His green eyes were stern and looked almost unforgiving. Mosspaw had to look away when he eyed her. When she looked away she saw Goldenpaw keep her word and now all the Wave Clan cats were surrounding them.

"What business does Cloud Clan have with Wave Clan?" he demanded. His voice boomed around the camp like it did at the celestial meeting.

"We have a problem that is for all the clans to here," Voleheart told him.

"Wave Clan doesn't have time to hear the problems of a single clan. We have problems of our own to deal with. Snow fall has come early and my clan needs to be fed."

"As does every other clan. But a very large threat from the past has come... Before Shadowstar had become leader and was known as Shadowfall, he started a clan of his own to help him defeat the clans and join them as one. This clan was called Night Clan. They ran Cloud Clan from our camp and left us homeless. We have no where to go and need somewhere to stay. Would you take us in Cederstar?" Voleheart lowered herself on the ground and lowered her head. Mosspaw had never seen Voleheart lower her head to anyone but Hollystar and Cloverleaf. This attack on the clan has changed every cat in her clan.

"I'm sorry Voleheart... Wave Clan would take you in if we could. However we don't have enough food for our clan. Let alone another. We will try our best to help you as much as possible. Visit our medicine cat and take some herbs for your clan. You look as if you fought a mountain lion all on your own and lost. I'm sorry we cannot help you," Cederstar dipped his head in apology and went back behind his rock. Voleheart sighed. She raised herself and led the cats over to some reeds. Out from the reeds a light grey she-cat stepped out. Behind her was a very short and beautiful jade colored cat.

"Riverspirit... We need some herbs for our clan. Could you lend us some please?" Voleheart pleaded.

"Of course Voleheart. I'm sorry to hear that we could not help you. Crystalpaw, please hurry and grab some herbs we have too much of. Wait here Voleheart. We will help you," Riverspirit touched Voleheart's head with her nose and left inside the reeds. When she came back out she had many different leaves with her. She laid them out in front Voleheart and instructed each cat to take some. Mosspaw grabbed a pile of leaves and followed Ravenheart out of the camp. They left the camp slowly. Cederstar was only able to get them some healing herbs.

The sky began to darken when they reached the connector back to the Cloud Clan cats. When they returned they were welcomed by tired and cold cats. Voleheart and Poppypaw quickly began applying herbs to the worst of the cats. When Voleheart and Poppypaw were finished Voleheart gave the news to Spottedshadow. Mosspaw looked around and saw that the patrol for Owlfeather had left already. When Voleheart was ready to go again they made their way to the connector to Pine Clan territory.

When they crossed the connector the scene was again different. There were almost no bushes at all. The large pine trees were close together and kept most of the white things falling from the sky off the ground. The ground, however, was very wet and slushy. Mosspaw figured out why most of the Pine Clan cats were not very light colored. The mud would fling up from the ground and land on Mosspaw's back covering her in mud.

Before they reached the middle of the territory a patrol met them and quickly pushed them to the ground. A grey and black tom had his paw on Mosspaw's neck. He pushed hard enough to keep her still but cut her air path. The leader of the patrol was a large fog colored tom.

"What do you want? Cloud Clan cats," the fog tom hissed.

"Please do not fear. We must speak with Eaglestar. I am Voleheart, the medicine cat. I was brought as a sign of peace. We do not wish to fight," Voleheart quickly put in.

"Whatever you have to say to our leader you can say to us. Speak now or the little one won't be alive much longer," the black and grey tom hissed. Voleheart sighed and quickly told the cats everything that happened to Cloud Clan. She even told them about their trip to Wave Clan. The cats hissed when they heard Shadowstar had something to do with it. "Fogheart... Let them speak to Eaglestar. It's not every day a threat this large happens. Eaglestar must know. They might join up with Mountainclan."

"I agree Nightfur. Let the little one go," Fogheart instructed.

When Nightfur released Mosspaw she quickly leaped up and caught her breath. Nightfur walked up to her and nudged her head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It is just my duty to protect my clan," Nightfur dipped his head to the apprentice.

"I understand Nightfur. You must do what is best," Mosspaw dipped her head back and followed the patrol to the camp. Pine Clan's camp was hidden near the back of the territory in a bunch of thorns. The thorns were strongly laced together. A large log blocked the entrance to the camp. Mosspaw had to use all of her strength to get only half way up the log. She almost slid back down until Nightfur used his head to push her the rest the way up the log. Mosspaw how knew why Pine Clan had such strong looking warriors. They had to jump over the log every day. When she made it over the log she was amazed by what she saw.

The thorns made a dome like structure that had small holes that blocked the snow but let in enough light to illuminate the camp. Clusters of rocks near the edge made the separate dens for the cats. At the back of the camp was another large log that looked as if it had been hollowed out. Sitting and watching over the clan in a hole was Eaglestar. He watched the patrols every paw step as Nightfur and Fogheart led them to him. By the time they reached them the Pine Clan cats were all out of their dens and watching them.

"Eaglestar our patrol has news you must hear. You warriors have agreed that it is important enough for you to listen to. I'm Voleheart, the medicine cat of Cloud Clan, I've come along as a symbol of peace," Voleheart dipped her head to Eaglestar.

"Voleheart, what happened to Cloverleaf?" he asked.

"Cloverleaf has moved to the elders den."

"I see. Now what is this terrible news you have for me?"

Eaglestar listened to Voleheart's story with great attention. He didn't interrupt her or even question her. In the middle of the story Mosspaw had to lie down. Mosspaw's wounds were beginning to hurt again. When Voleheart finished, Mosspaw heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Eaglestar, the apprentice they brought along seems to be really hurt. May I treat her while you discuss things with Voleheart?" Adderpaw asked.

"Go ahead Adderpaw," Eaglestar nodded his head and Adderpaw led Mosspaw to one of the cluster of rocks. He slipped underneath the rocks with Mosspaw behind him. When she slipped in she saw a white tom carefully treating an orange cat with a very bad cut in her eye.

"Alright Mosspaw, lay there and I'll get some herbs," Adderpaw walked around the white tom and disappeared behind another rock. When he came back he began to gently apply the medicine to Mosspaw's old and new wounds. "Did those Night Clan cats do all this?"

"No. Soottail did most of it," Mosspaw gently answered. Even though she didn't really want to talk to Adderpaw, he was treating her wounds so she felt he deserved some kindness.

"Soottail? That Mountain Clan kit?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he attack you?"

"Well they were on our side of the border," Mosspaw tried to keep the information as simple as possible.

"Oh. Did you beat him?"

"Yeah, Moongazer helped though."

"Moon...Gazer? So he's a warrior now? I bet you feel safe."

"What's your problem? Moongazer and I grew up together. I always feel safe with him. And if you don't like it maybe you should keep your nose out of another clan cat's business," Mosspaw stood up and stormed out of the medicine den. Adderpaw was left speechless with the white tom giggling at him.

Mosspaw made her way back to Voleheart, Ravenheart and Dusttail. They were all lying with Eaglestar. Mosspaw lay next to Ravenheart and kept her eyes open for Adderpaw. He keeps on getting on her nerves! She didn't understand why he had to keep pestering her and Moongazer. She wanted him to stay away. She had a feeling he was apart of the prophecy. Mosspaw kept on thinking when something caught her attention.

"We will let Cloud Clan stay here," said Eaglestar.

"Really?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yes young one. Cloud Clan warriors once joined with Pine Clan when they had enough of Shadowstar's reign. They helped bring my clan back together. I owe Hollystar a favor."

"That's great! Then we must bring them here immediately!"

"I agree," Eaglestar chuckled, "I will send my deputy and some other cats with you."

"Thank you Eaglestar!" Mosspaw cheered.

Eaglestar quickly commanded his deputy and Nightfur to come with us to get the Cloud Clan cats. The small patrol quickly got ready to depart. Mosspaw was the first to try to jump the large log. Again, Nightfur had to help her the rest of the way over. The cats raced to the celestial meeting place. When they crossed the connector Spottedshadow was waiting for them. When he saw the Pine Clan cats, relief seemed to fill his eyes. Voleheart quickly told him of the news.

The Cloud Clan cats cheered with gratitude. Spottedshadow thanked the deputy Ivysong and informed the cats he would be staying to tell Owlfeather of the news. Moongazer quickly went up to Mosspaw and rubbed her head with his. Mosspaw nuzzled his chest comfortingly. All the cats prepared to leave. When they began making their way through the territory it seemed to take forever to keep everyone caught up. All the cats were tired and worn out.

When they finally reached the camp all the cats struggled to leap over the log. Mosspaw thought of how this must have kept the camp safe but was also a burden when some couldn't make it over. Moongazer was one of few cats the jumped to the top with ease. He watched Mosspaw as she struggled to get up. Nightfur was there to help her up. When she made it over, Nightfur was right beside her.

"Seems like you'll never get over that log anytime soon," he laughed.

"Well if you're always there to help me I think I will be okay," Mosspaw joked. Mosspaw made her way over to Moongazer happily. When she reached him his tail was low and eyes were in a glare. She looked around and saw that Adderpaw was no where in sight. She wondered what he was mad about. "Moongazer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just that you and Nightfur seem to get along great," he huffed.

"I don't understand. Nightfur and I just met today."

"You seem to want him to help you more then me already."

"Moongazer you're not making any sense. He was just being nice."

"Being nice and looking at you like you're a piece of fresh kill."

"Moongazer please calm down. I don't like Nightfur like that... I won't ask for his help again if that will make you happy."

"I would be delighted."

"Okay then I won't. Now why don't we go lie down somewhere. It's been a hard day and you look very tired."

"Alright," he finally gave up and settled down. They found a nice spot where the sun would warm them in the morning. Moongazer was the first to lie down. Mosspaw laid next to him as he wrapped his slender body around her. Mosspaw yawned and finally closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Mosspaw awoke with a yawn to the smell of fresh-kill. She lazily opened her eyes and saw a patrol of Pine Clan warriors enter the camp. She jumped in alarm and then remembered that she was no longer in the Cloud Clan camp. She let her head fall back into her paws. She already missed her camp and her mother, Robinwing. The camp seemed so distant now that the unknown clan had taken over. They were unprepared and a few were killed. Mosspaw let out a sigh. She moved her eyes to her side and saw Moongazer silently snoring away. He never was around the Cloud Clan camp much and always had a way of moving like a ghost. Mosspaw had to admit that sometimes it was scary.

She perked her ears and scented a familiar cat prancing towards them. When she looked she noticed Nightfur with an excited gleam in his eye and a squirrel in his mouth on his way over to her. She felt Moongazer shift a bit and stood up. Without the protection of Moongazer's fur the wind was freezing. It was cold and seemed to nip at her skin. She stop worrying about the cold when Nightfur dropped the squirrel in front of her. She turned her eyes and saw Moongazer's ears twitch in irritation.

"Hello Nightfur... A bit this morning," Mosspaw tried to take out the shaking in her voice. She new Moongazer was aware of everything happening around him.

"It is a bit cold so I brought you a nice warm squirrel to eat!" he proudly looked down at his prey in triumph.

"Thank you but there was no need."

"No need? Your clan can't take prey from our territory without Eaglestar's permission. I think you are very well in need of food at the moment."

"She said no need. Why don't you just take your squirrel and leave," Moongazer had his head high and spat each word in disgust at Nightfur.

"Moongazer, he was trying to be friendly-" Mosspaw got cut off.

"He can be friendly to his own clan. Cloud Clan is still strong and will get revenge on those... those insolent fools of a clan. Take your prey somewhere else," each word from Moongazer's mouth was like poison. It stung Mosspaw that he was being mean to such a nice friend. She looked back at Nightfur with sorrow in her eyes. Moongazer was being unfair to the warrior. Mosspaw stood from her spot and gently told Nightfur that it was better he would go before she stalked away from Moongazer and sat next to Ravenheart. At least Ravenheart would let her be friends with whom ever she chose.

When Mosspaw began to ignore her thoughts and listen to what the warriors were speaking of she became interested. The warriors were planning on how they can invade the camp. Cloud Clan was known for their quick battle plans and strong forces behind it. Many great warriors grew up in Cloud Clan. From what Mosspaw believed they were also the best. They were also speaking on how they should take a quick mission to investigate the inside of the territory. They wanted a few cats to go on the mission without Pine Clan realizing. Mosspaw remembered the squirrel and got an idea. She spoke up before they went on.

"What if we send a small patrol hunting... Ask Eaglestar and Owlstar if it is alright to go hunting for our clan at the celestial meeting place. Do some actual hunting and then sneak into the territory," Mosspaw added. All the senior warriors looked at her in shock.

"That's not a bad idea," Lionfang stated.

"Our clan needs to feed itself anyways," Dusttail put in.

"We'll need to send the smaller and more agile warriors then," Birdflight added.

"I believe Mosspaw and I should go. Mosspaw suggested the idea and it would be good training for her," Ravenheart quickly jumped in. Mosspaw was shocked. She didn't know if it was even possible for an apprentice to go on such an important mission.

"Alright, Mosspaw and Ravenheart will go. Mosspaw, your father is very well at mission strategies. Who do you propose to go on the mission with and Ravenheart," Lionfang asked. Mosspaw thought long and carefully before answering.

"Along with Ravenheart and I we should bring two more warriors. With a small number like four our scent can blend in easily with Cloud Clan territory. We had to leave only yesterday night which means our scents will be very strong still. The strong wind will help even more. Now, because it's a stealth mission we should bring Swiftrunner. Swiftrunner is quick and very stealthy. He can also fight if we need to. The next cat is...," Mosspaw didn't want to say the next cat but she knew he was necessary, "Moongazer. He's the quickest and defiantly the stealthiest. He's also very strong and is defiantly needed."

The older warriors began to discuss the idea. It seemed to take forever before the cats could make a decision. Mosspaw waited until they all looked at her. Their faces were all ragged and looked lifeless. The older cats had no more fight in them for a while. Eventually, they told her their answer. The cats looked at her with all stern looks.

"We agree," Brackenfoot told her. Mosspaw wanted to jump in excitement. The cats actually agreed to her idea; however, she knew this was not the time to jump for joy. This was a time to take everything in and analyze it carefully. She knew as soon as they stepped back onto their territory she would have to be careful. The camp was no longer belonged Cloud Clan for the moment. Mosspaw knew it was up to her to find the weak spots in the camp so that they can take it back. She became determined to show her fellow clan mates that it was her time to prove she's strong.

Lionfang rose and headed over to where the two leaders were speaking. Mosspaw watched as Lionfang dipped his head respectfully to Eaglestar and Owlstar before telling them of their hunting mission. She knew they would only know half the story. Mosspaw felt her heart clench as she realized that she would be lying to Spottedshadow as well. Spottedshadow was next to the Pine Clan deputy, Ivysong, and stopped his chatting to listen to Lionfang. When Lionfang looked at Mosspaw it almost seemed to go through her. She quickly looked away and began to walk. She didn't know where she was walking until she bumped into something large and soft. When she looked up she saw questioning amber eyes.

"A-Adderpaw... I'm sorry... I was distracted," Mosspaw went to back away when Adderpaw gave her a strange look.

"Distracted by Spottedshadow seeing right through your hunting lie?" he responded.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways of listening in."

"You mean your way of listening through the medicine den wall? Our clan is close."

Adderpaw jumped a little. Mosspaw snickered at him. Adderpaw could not by sly even if his life depended on it. Cats that knew him could see through him well. Mosspaw again almost backed away when Adderpaw surprised her.

"You can go right ahead and walk away; however, I'm fully capable of telling our leaders your actual plan. I can also tell them it was only your plan," Adderpaw chimed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mosspaw raised her voice slightly.

"I won't if you answer some questions with the truth. I'll know if your lying or not."

"Fine. But only a few. I have a mission to go on," Mosspaw sat with Adderpaw in the shade of some brambles and prepared herself to answer some questions.

"First question, are you and Moongazer mates?" Adderpaw asked. Mosspaw quickly felt her fur warm up. She wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"N-no..."

"Second question, are you going to be?"

"Why do you need to know!? You're from a different clan!"

"Just getting some warm up questions. Now I'll ask my actual question. Why do you run from me? Do I look funny? Did I look at you funny? Or is there always something on my nose?" Adderpaw looked at her with pleading eyes. Mosspaw realized how endless they were. They were swirling pools of amber that seemed to look into the depths of a warriors heart and understand everything. Mosspaw decided that it was time he knew. He was part of the horrible prophecy and had every right to know.

"Our old medicine cat Cloverleaf had a vision once. It was about the moon, an adder, and some moss. She believed the moon represented Moongazer and that he will grow up to spill much blood... You see, the vision was that the moon began to drip blood onto the moss below. It would have reached the moss if the adder didn't rise from the rocks and protect the moss; however, the blood from the moon was like poison and left nothing but the bones of the adder..."

"You run from me because you're afraid Moongazer will turn me to bones?"

"Well no... sort of... I don't know...," Mosspaw began to ramble," Shadowstar said he could stop the prophecy but then the Night Clan cats attacked and-" Mosspaw was cut off by Moongazer yowling for her. Mosspaw quickly rose and shot out from the brambles leaving Adderpaw shocked. Mosspaw reached Moongazer and almost went to stand by him until she remembered what he'd done to Nightfur. She quickly moved herself in-between Swiftrunner and Ravenheart. She caught a glance of Moongazer's hurt expression. Her heart gave a struggled beat and she felt hurt. She hurt Moongazer... But she had no choice. He couldn't just drive away another cat because of jealousy.

Before they left Owlstar instructed them that they may only hunt in the celestial meeting place. She felt the glances of her clan mates. She knew she wouldn't be able to let them down. It would shatter her clan. They needed the hope that this mission would be a success. Mosspaw was going to make sure it would be. They left the clearing quickly. When they reached the log Mosspaw put all hr energy into the jump but was still incapable of making it all the over. She nearly reached the top until she came short. She felt something push her the rest of the way and looked down to see that Ravenheart was the one that helped her. She looked on the other side and saw Moongazer waiting on the other cats to come over. When all four cats were over they began their sprint for the celestial meeting place.

The forest was cold and the wind easily touched the cats with almost no undergrowth to protect them. Only dead bushes were littered here and there. Mosspaw began to wonder how Pine Clan fed themselves and thrived so well when the cats had little to no food in sight. She heard stories that they steal from other clans and then claim they hadn't. The cats didn't seem like they would do that.

They reached the celestial meeting place as the sun began to reach the center of the sky. No patrols were normally sent out around this time unless a major threat was endangering the forest. Wave Clan probably had a few more patrols and night guards now that they knew they were sharing a border with a clan who stole another's territory. From the stories Mosspaw heard it sounded as if Wave Clan was always sheltering themselves from fights and didn't like to scuffle as much as Mountain Clan did.

The cats crossed the connecter and quickly scattered to hunt. They would a hunt a little so it looked as if they were doing what they thought to be doing. After they all caught what they thought would be enough for the clan they began their mission over the Cloud Clan connector. All cats stayed low to the bottom of the connector and quietly made their way over. Mosspaw's heart began to race as they entered the territory. It didn't seem any different from how they left it except for the smell of the new clan. Ravenheart led the cats being the oldest. She kept in line with the border of pond and then Mountain Clan.

They reached the cherry grounds with no patrols or having to hide. Their scents were covered almost completely with the scent marks made from yesterdays morning patrol. When Mosspaw looked up she gasped. The beautiful cherry trees were losing their beautiful leaves. No small red cherries were visible. With every strong gust of wind more leaves flew from the branches and fell to the ground. Staring at the view she almost forgot she had to hide until she felt something grab her scruff and pull her underneath the thickest brambles. She almost yowled and fought back until she saw the other three cats low the ground and ears perked. She followed suit and listened. Paw steps were making their way toward them. Soon, meows could be heard.

"Sith was right about taking over Cloud Clan. They seemed to be the weakest. Mountain Clan was defiantly too strong," a tom snickered.

"That's true. It was so simple! Kill their leader and it rendered them useless!" a she-cat laughed.

"That white cat was right. Using Shadowstar's name and saying 'he told us to invade you' made them so scared!"

"I can still see their faces! They were petrified of us!"

"I know! They were so scared! Sith was right to listen to him."

"That cat was mysterious and handsome to. I wouldn't mind having a litter with him."

"Please Rayra, some one as strong as he was wouldn't go near a scrawny she- cat like you. Did you see the way he took down Rock? He was our best warrior to!"

"Well Rush, I don't see why I don't have a chance. Any other she-cat would be terrified to go an inch near him! I have the best chance!" the voices faded and when the paw steps could no longer be heard the cats slipped out of the brambles.

The cats looked at each other and knew they got all the information they needed. There was no reason to scout the camp. The cats quietly began their way back to the connecter. They would often see signs of the cats called Rayra and Rock and even a third set of paw steps. The cat was silent and Mosspaw didn't even tell there was a third cat until she saw three sets of paw prints. When they made it back to the connector they slipped across almost unseen... That's when they heard a yowl of a familiar she-cat.

Mosspaw whipped around and saw the tan she-cat called Rayra run straight for her. Mosspaw quickly went into her fighting stance and took Rayra head first. Mosspaw ran and was just short enough to head butt Rayra right in the chest. Rayra flew backwards and landed on her side. Mosspaw let her claws out and jumped right on top of her and began to rake her claws into the she-cats thin side. She saw a flash of white and Moongazer was taking on a broad shouldered tabby. Swiftrunner was also soon right past her taking on a third silver cat.

Mosspaw looked back down at her opponent. She seemed motionless. Mosspaw stepped of her and looked closely. Although Rayra hid it well Mosspaw could see her gently breathing. Mosspaw stepped closer and went to take on more warning swipe to wake her up when Rayra leaped of the ground and had a hold of Mosspaw's throat. Mosspaw struggled against the grip but Rayra began to push her to the side of the connecter. Mosspaw struggled until she felt on her paws no longer touching the connecter. Mosspaw reacted quickly and let her body go limp. Mosspaw's weight was too much for the she-cat and they both splashed into the water.

Mosspaw began to panic. She tried to breath but only water filled her lungs. She tried to move her paws but the water made her muscles freeze in place. She began to sink to the bottom like a rock. She remembered her mother telling her a story about Wave Clan...

Robinwing was still Robinpaw when she saw her first Wave Clan cat. She had said that she was going on her first patrol of the territory when they stopped to get a drink from the pond. She looked on the other side of the border and saw two cats jumping and splashing in the water. One cat had found a drop off and sank underneath the water. Robinpaw almost ran into the water to save the one when her mentor, Sheepfur, told her watch. She listened and watched as bubbles started to appear where the cat went under and suddenly they were back on top of the water again. Swimming around just like a fish would in water. Robinwing tried to learn to swim like a Wave Clan cat but could never figure out how. It seemed so easy to just move your paws and swim...

Mosspaw snapped back to reality. She opened her eyes briefly to see silver eyes looking down at her in a frantic way. She tried to tell him 'I'm okay' but her throat was filled with something rendering her unable to breath. She tried so hard but no air came to her throat. Then, something hard crashed against her throat and began to push. She felt the thing in her throat come out like gushing water. She wanted to wail in pain. It hurt her so much. All the water escaping her body at once set a fire in her throat. When it was all gone all Mosspaw could do was slightly open her eyes to gather her surroundings. She could feel her body swaying from side to side. Some cat was carrying her but she couldn't tell where. She just closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very tired. She had no energy left to give. She was cold and her throat burned in agony. She let herself fall asleep in the darkness.

Mosspaw stood and looked around. She was were she first met Shadowstar. She looked around and noticed she was alone. Shadowstar was no where to be seen. She turned in all directions searching for the red light that Shadowstar's eye gave off. She felt so alone. That's when a rustling behind her startled her. She froze and turned her head. When she saw the familiar cat she quickly stopped breathing...

"R-Robinwing?" Mosspaw asked. Her mother's fur was still the same tortishell she remembered but almost seemed transparent. The only new thing about her was the new scar she had down her neck. "Robinwing!" Mosspaw called and quickly bounded to her mother. She went to rub her head on her mother's chest when she went right through it. Mosspaw had almost forgotten. Her mother was with Sky Clan and could never return.

"My dear Mosspaw, I have a message from Sky Clan," Robinwing's voice was still calm and sweet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sky Clan wants you to know that the prophecy is nearing..."

"It's not true! Moongazer isn't evil! He would never spill so much blood!"

"My dear daughter... The prophecy cannot be broken. Three cats will the game of fate. On of the moon, one of the adder, and one of the moss. The moon will want to rule over all and the adder will stand against all. Moss will try to believe and save the moon, while adder will pull it away," Robinwing began to fade.

"Don't go Robinwing! I still need you! I don't want the prophecy to happen!"

"Take care of Spottedshadow and your brothers. They need your love. They are feeling lost without me."

"I will but you should too! Don't go" It was too late. Robinwing had already faded completely. Mosspaw yowled in pain. Even her mother was scared of Moongazer. They all thought he was some evil being. Even Sky Clan was against them. Why did everyone hate him? She couldn't understand why other cats couldn't see him like she did. Mosspaw fell to the ground. Everybody was against him. She felt as if she was the only cat that stood beside him.

"Shadowstar," she pleaded," please help me take away the prophecy... You promised... I'll do anything... Just take it away."

"Anything?" Shadowstar's laugh was heard all around her," Well i'm sure our previous agreement still stands... I will help you Mosspaw. First, you must help me. What do you say my sweet apprentice? Will you help me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mosspaw was about to answer when she started jerking and moving around violently. She turned to Shadowstar and saw him yelling in fury. Mosspaw looked around. The image was beginning to fade in and out. Shadowstar ran to her to try and stop her when Mosspaw opened her eyes. She was in the Pine Clan medicine den and Adderpaw was shaking her violently. Mosspaw looked up at him with surprised eyes. She could barely lift her head. She had absolutely no energy and was very tired.

"A-Adderpaw... What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was only a slight whisper.

"You began to tremble. I thought you were going to spit up water again so I began to push on your belly to help get the water out," Adderpaw was frantically checking her body with his nose.

"I was having a bad dream... What happened?"

"You fell into the pond and almost drowned. Moongazer jumped in right after you fell in... Ravenheart told me the whole story. They're not sure if the other she-cat you were battling will make it. The water was so cold and Moongazer only rescued you."

"That's horrible... What if Rayra actually dies? That would be horrible!"

"You're worried about that Night Clan pest?"

"What if she was a mother... Her kits would no longer have a mother! What if she had litter mates? They would be so sad without her! She could've been important to some cat and that cat will have to live without her! It hurts to lose someone important!"

"I know it does! I've lost a lot of cats!"

Mosspaw froze. She didn't realize that some other cat could also lose another. She laid her head down sadly and thought. She realized that was a stupid thing to say. Of course other cats could lose someone. All the clans did was fight over territory. They could stand to have peace only during Celestial Meetings. So many cats were and are always going to be lost just to fight over a piece of territory. Mosspaw thought about Shadowstar. He must've thought the same thing she was. That if the clans would no longer fight each other than good cats would no longer have to die. She was different from Shadowstar though. Shadowstar had gone crazy with power. She really thought of agreeing to him so Moongazer couldn't go evil. He just couldn't let him go bad. She also couldn't trust Shadowstar. She felt her fur tremble... She couldn't trust Shadowstar.

Mosspaw closed her eyes. Adderpaw had already stormed away in frustration. He has always been so kind to her and she just pushes him away because of a prophecy. She had to change the prophecy all on her own. To start with she had to apologize to Adderpaw and keep a close eye on Moongazer. He has always been sly and sneaky. Mosspaw could tell in his eyes that he was hiding something. She had to somehow convince him to tell her. She was about to drift back into sleep when she heard soft paws in front of her. She peeked open her eyes and saw Moongazer looking down at her with sad and hurt eyes.

"Moongazer what's wrong?" Mosspaw quickly asked. Moongazer jumped a little like he wasn't expecting her to open her eyes. He looked away and then back down to her. She gaze a sigh and curled around her.

"It's nothing really..." he answered.

"Moongazer, please... Tell me!" she wanted to know.

"Mosspaw... You wouldn't understand at all."

"I can't understand if you don't explain it to me!"

"Mosspaw... Don't push it. You just wouldn't-"

"Moongazer if you can't tell me then... then I don't want you around me," Mosspaw felt ice cold. She knew this was the only way she could get him to tell her. She looked over at Moongazer. His face was blank and hurt. When he looked away she could see his scar. The scar Spottedshadow, her father, had given him was in full view. She thought about that night. The beautiful view and cherry trees. Moongazer had always been there for her but this was important. If she was going to change the prophecy she needed to know everything he did and is doing. When she heard Night Clan speaking about the white cat she became scared. All she could do was hope that they weren't talking about Moongazer. That's when she became scared. Moongazer stood and looked her right in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mosspaw... I just can't tell you. When you clear your head of these ridiculous thoughts of leaving me be, come speak to me," Moongazer marched out of the den. He really wasn't going to tell her what he was up to. Mosspaw felt alone. The cat she trusted most had just left her all alone all because he didn't want to tell her his thoughts and feelings.

When night came Adderpaw had returned to the den with Milkfur. They both disappeared behind rocks and never came out. Mosspaw found it hard to sleep without Moongazer next to her. It made it worse when she realized she may never be able to speak to him again. She rested her head on her paws and listened to all the sounds. She heard another set of paws come near her. She watched as a familiar grey and black tom walked up to her.

"Mosspaw," he whispered, "Mosspaw are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm awake Nightfur," she replied, "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you since Moongazer had gone to sleep."

"I'm sorry about him... He is just protective. Like when he protected me from Soottail."

"Soottail was always a mouse-brain. To attack such a beautiful she-cat... Did I just say that?"

"Please don't Nightfur... You're very nice but please understand-"

"Understand that you love Moongazer?"

"No... It's just... Moongazer won't speak to me for some reasons and I don't really want a relationship right now."

"I understand... I know of a way we could make Moongazer speak to you again."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. It means I get to make that guy irritated. His cool composure always irritated me. The only time I saw him lose that calm composure of his is when I began to hang around you. I just want to see it again... Make him lose that calm face of his."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"Yeah pretty much. No matter what anyone told him at a Celestial Meetings he just walked away. What normal cat does that? When Emberstone was Emberpaw he picked a fight with him and Moongazer took him down with one swipe! It was incredible yet scary. He was so morbid and depressed. When I saw him here with you I was surprised and knew I just had to try. Emberstone is my brother and it's time I repayed him."

"Alright... I'll go along but you must promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt him."

Nightfur thought it over for a second. He looked around the den suddenly curious of the walls and other empty nests. It took him a while to finally agree that he wouldn't hurt him. He walked out of the den with satisfaction and something else that Mosspaw couldn't recognize in his eyes. He pranced away with his head and tail held high. Mosspaw glanced at the rock and thought of Rockpaw and Brightpaw... Maybe when she got better she would start to be around them more.

Sorry for the short chapter... It's kind of a filler I guess? I also didn't have anything to type. I also want to apologize cause I won't be able to type till Sunday. I'm going on a vacation so it will be a while. Sorry guys :(


	11. Chapter 11

After Nightfur left Mosspaw barely got any sleep. She couldn't help but think of Moongazer. She had pushed him away and now she was going to get him to talk to her by making him jealous of Nightfur. Her mind was running wild all night. When the sun began to rise Mosspaw watched with tired eyes as cats came to life outside the medicine den. She perked her ears and listened as paw pads scattered in different directions. she lifted her head lazily as Adderpaw padded up to her and dropped medicine leaves in front of her.

"Here. Chew these up," with those words he turned his back and went outside. Mosspaw watched with sad eyes. She hurt Adderpaw to. She only caused pain to other cats. She wished she could live a normal clan life without hurting any other cats.

She chewed the leaves as she was instructed and laid her head softly back onto the moss. She watched as a small, weak looking, gray kit walked into the medicine den. He looked up at her with sky blue eyes. He sat in front of her with curious eyes. Mosspaw didn't know this kit and didn't wish to know. He seemed strange with lifeless blue eyes. They seemed blank.

"Hello Mosspaw," he answered.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stammered. She normally saw kits with much energy. The small grey kit seemed very mature for his age. Mosspaw pondered over him. He seemed wise but only a few moons old.

"Skyclan shares many things with me in my sleep. It's the only time I can see what's really going on in this place. You see... I'm blind. My name is Spiritkit. I'm destined to save the clans when I get older and become a medicine cat; however, at this moment I'm trying to help with your prophecy first. You're communicating with a very evil cat Mosspaw."

"How do you know about Shadowstar?"

"My mother has told me stories. Past medicine cats have shared the past with me. I saw everything he has done before he was killed."

"You know everything about Shadowstar?"

"I know everything that he has done and why he wants revenge."

"Spiritkit... How much has Skyclan showed you?"

"They show me everything. I'm a descendent of Foxfire."

"Foxfire... Why does that name seem familiar to me..."

"Foxfire was the medicine tom of Cloud clan during the battle with Shadowstar. Foxfire was the one who took Shadowstar's final life. Foxfire trained Cloverleaf when she was a very small kit. My mother, Petalheart, is Foxfire's sons daughter."

"Foxfire had a son? I thought medicine cats were forbidden to have kits."

"Foxfire broke the law of medicine cats. After breaking the law of medicine cats he redeemed himself by killing Shadowstar. His son, Windclaw, left Cloud clan and joined Pineclan to live with Petalheart's mother, Jadepelt. They had Petalheart, Smallstep, and Oaktail. After that Petalheart and Elmtail had Treekit and I."

"So you're a descendent of Cloud clan?"

"Yes. I'm destined to be trained by Voleheart. When Cloud clan takes their camp back I will be joining you."

Mosspaw sat and gazed at the kit again. He was still small and didn't look like he would last a sunrise out in the forest. Let alone an entire trip back to Cloud clan camp; however, he gave her hope. He had told her that Cloud clan would get their camp back. That meant Nightclan would be driven out.

"Spiritkit... Thank you for your information. I must tell my clan that we need to return quickly."

"What about Moongazer?... The moon will wash the clans in blood. The adder will protect the moss and the moss will protect the clans while the shadow creeps closer to its goal," Spiritkit quickly stepped out of the den. Mosspaw felt sad and enraged. That prophecy is still haunting her. She couldn't help but think of Rayra and how she spoke of a white cat. Mosspaw couldn't stop herself from thinking that Moongazer had done something. She remembered the monster he had turned into when Soottail had attacked her. He would have killed Soottail with no regrets. Moongazer was turning into something she wouldn't understand. She had to stop him from becoming a monster.

Mosspaw took a deep breath. If she was going to tell her clan it was time get their camp back she had to able to walk. The medicine Adderpaw had given her had numbed her body. She was the weakest of the apprentices and she knew it. She had to become stronger no matter what. She had to defeat Nightclan and protect her clans. She remembered when she almost agreed to let Shadowstar help her. She couldn't let him help her. All he wants is vengeance against that clans for killing him. She wouldn't let him destroy the clans she held dear.

Mosspaw started by stretching her paws to try to get the numb feeling to disappear. She put her paws beneath her and tried with all her might to stand. It wasn't working as well as she needed it to. The numbness in her paws kept causing her to fall back down onto the moss. She didn't want to admit that she was going to need another cats help. She didn't want to rely on other cats. They couldn't carry her burden on her shoulders. It was hers alone. No one could take it from her and carry it for her. Robinwing would want her to be strong like Rockpaw and Brightpaw.

Mosspaw glinted down at her paws. She had to stand! She tried once more and stood straight up. He legs trembled at her weight. She slowly took steps out of the nest. Her body was rejecting her movements but she forced them to move on. She wasn't going to give up. She was determined to get outside the den. When she reached the entrance she slowly brushed out of it. When the bright sun light hit her eyes she squinted. Her eyes were adjusted to the dim light in the medicine den. She spotted Rockpaw and Brightpaw. They were sharing a mouse near the entrance. When she looked at them they looked right back with bright eyes. They both dropped the mouse and bounded toward her. They nuzzled her gently and rubbed their bodies against hers.

"Mosspaw you're up and standing!" Brightpaw exclaimed.

"Are you sure you should be standing? You're trembling a lot," Rockpaw looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Rockpaw... I just need to speak to the clan about Nightclan," meowed Mosspaw.

"Nightclan? Those flea infested cats will pay for taking our camp. Eaglestar and Owlstar have been discussing battle plans while you slept. Cederstar is coming today to speak with them about Nightclan," Rockpaw informed her.

"They want to strike soon. All the apprentices have been going through some major training. We are left tired at the end of each day. We get to rest today because of Cederstar visiting," Brightpaw added.

"With snow fall here early we need our camp more than ever now. Pineclan cannot feed us forever. They have scarce food in leaf bloom!" Rockpaw hissed.

Mosspaw tapped each of her brothers with her tail. They wanted their camp back just as much as she did. She knew her whole clan would put up a strong fight against Nightclan. She felt a cold wind through her fur and shivered. Her brothers took her to the spot they were waiting the mouse and let her finish it off. The mouse was scrawny and didn't have much meat. She knew that snow fall brought less food. She heard the elders speak of it when she visited sometimes. Snow fall was deadly. It had diseases that killed many cats. Other cats died of severe hunger or from the cold.

She spoke with her brothers until she heard the entrance begin to move. She twitched her ears and her brothers followed suit. Every cat in the camp looked at the entrance. Mosspaw watched as a patrol of cats began to enter. At the lead was Cederstar. Behind him was Goldenpaw, Whitepaw, and Blacktail. She didn't recognize that other she-cat with them. Goldenpaw caught a glance of Mosspaw and rushed over. Cederstar kept on walking towards Eaglestar and Owlstar. Whitepaw sighed and followed after Goldenpaw. Mosspaw couldn't get over how alike Moongazer looked to him. Behind him, Blacktail shot off towards some she-cats and the cat she didn't know followed after Cederstar. When she caught Blacktail running off she dragged him back to their leader.

"Mosspaw! How are you?! You look sick... Who are these cats beside you? Where's Moongazer at? I have exciting news to tell him!" Goldenpaw exclaimed.

"She feel into the freezing cold water in a fight with Nightclan... I don't see why a Waveclan cat is being so nosy..." Rockpaw hissed.

"It's fine Rockpaw. Goldenpaw is a friend I met at the Celestial Meeting. Goldenpaw these are my brothers Rockpaw and Brightpaw," Mosspaw told her.

"I'm not Goldenpaw anymore! Cederstar finally gave me my warrior name! I'm Goldensun now! Whitepaw is now Whitecrest! On our first day of being a warrior we got to go on a mission to Mountainclan with Emeraldspring, Blacktail and Thorntooth!" Goldensun chirped.

"Goldensun stop chatting like that. They're Cloud clan cats. They don't get to know everything we do. It could be used to destroy our clan. Let them get information by themselves," Whitecrest hissed.

"I can't believe I confused you with Moongazer! You're so strict and you seem so mean! Poor Goldensun has to put up with you everyday because you are related! At least Moongazer is kind and caring! He isn't so cruel!" Mosspaw hissed. Rockpaw looked at Mosspaw in surprise. Mosspaw has never spoke out so much. Even Brightpaw was astonished at her. She normally never yelled at any cat.

"We are not related. If you hadn't noticed no cat in my clan is white like I am. Goldensun and I don't even look a like. Don't say we're related when you know nothing of what happens in our clan," Whitecrest hissed back. Goldensun whipped her head around to look at Whitecrest. Mosspaw was surprised. Goldensun had told her they were related. She realized that a lot must be going on in Waveclan. Goldensun hadn't even known that they weren't related. Whitecrest stomped away in anger and Goldensun watched him with sad eyes. She slowly turned away and started to go back to Cederstar.

"I'm sorry Goldensun... I thought... I'm sorry... I didn't know," Mosspaw managed to say. She watched as Goldensun's tail and head were low. Mosspaw didn't know that they weren't related. She just didn't like Whitecrest's attitude towards everything. She realized that Whitecrest acted like he didn't belong. She wondered where Whitecrest had come from. He wasn't Cederstar's son... Where did he belong? Was he even a clan cat?


	12. Chapter 12

Mosspaw was stunned. She didn't know what to think. Goldensun had already ran off and now Emeraldspring was worrying over Goldensun. Whitecrest had immediately left after he had announced that he wasn't related to Goldensun or Cederstar. Mosspaw quickly looked over to Moongazer who was sitting and sharing tongues with Swiftrunner. His gleaming silver fur and eyes were tempting. Mosspaw wanted to run right to him and tell him everything she just heard. Then she realized something. When she ran into Whitecrest she thought it was Moongazer. His body, color, and movements are just like Moongazer's. Then her mind began to turn. If they are brothers then that means Moongazer isn't related to Littlefox... Does that means Moongazer doesn't belong in Cloud Clan? And if Whitecrest and Moongazer are not from Cloud Clan or Wave Clan then where did they come from? No cat in Pine Clan resembles the cats either. Are they from Mountain Clan?

Mosspaw was so confused. Her head began to pound. She could hear the blood roaring in her ears and the pounding of her heart. The cats around began to be silenced from the pounding of her ears. Mosspaw became light headed and began to sway back and forth. She watched as Moongazer began to race over to her side. Before she fell she felt a strong body next to her and helping her to the medicine den. She watched as Moongazer hissed and spat at the cat helping her. Cats were holding Moongazer back while he had his claws and teeth bared. Mosspaw tried to look up to see who caught her but before she could she fell back into the darkness. It was like drowning in the pond near the connector all over again. She felt the rush of the water and freeze of the cold. Mosspaw felt bodies help her into the nest. Then everything blanked out.

Mosspaw opened her eyes and found herself in the forest where she met Shadowstar. She turned and saw Shadowstar laying next to her shivering body. Mosspaw wanted to get up and run. Shadowstar had a look on his face that she was scared of. His body was emitting a strange feeling that felt like death.

"Mosspaw, you promised not to die... You cannot die on me now. I need to help me. I need to finish what I started. There are cats that I need to see and places I need see," Shadowstar's meow echoed around the forest.

"Cats you need to meet? You mean to kill? Places you need to go, you mean destroy?" Mosspaw pushed out the words in a struggle. Shadowstar breathed in deep and let out a sad sigh.

"I will not tell you my business-"

"Not tell me your business? You're trusting me to help you come back to my world! And you're saying I don't deserve to know! Forget it! I haven't promised you yet and I won't till you tell me your plans!" Mosspaw huffed.

"If that's what you choose, then Moongazer's future of blood stays the same my dear," and with that he vanished into thin air. Where he laid in the dirt of the dream forest was only an imprint of his body. Mosspaw realized that she is becoming stronger in her heart. Before she would never have been able to stand up to Moongazer or Shadowstar, now she was able to tell them how she really feels. She needed the information they were not giving her so she knew that she could trust them. Then Mosspaw realized she had lost the only two cats who paid attention to her. She had lost her best friend and a cat that could change Moongazer's future. She felt her eyes water up. She was alone. Adderpaw only wanted close to her to know the prophecy and Nightfur only wanted close to her for revenge. She felt totally alone. Brightpaw and Rockpaw had distanced themselves when she decided to keep on being friends with Moongazer. Everything was beginning to blow up in her face... She laid her head down and closed her eyes... Everything was no longer going to be alright...

The next morning

When Mosspaw awoke she saw a face she wasn't expecting. Spottedshadow was standing in front of her speaking with Adderpaw, Milkfur, Poppypaw, and Voleheart. They all came to the same conclusion. They all told Spottedshadow that she could no longer handle the cold after almost drowning. The cold would cause her body to shut down and make her pass out. Mosspaw sighed. How was she going to become stronger when she can't take a paw step outside the den when it was cold. She would have to move... She needed to find Ravenheart. She needed to make her body stronger.

Mosspaw put her paws underneath her and tried to stand. All the cats in the den looked at her. She shook as her legs resented the weight on them. She was going to fight. She wanted to become stronger. She was finally really tired of being useless to all the cats around her. It was time for her to stop relying on any other cat. If Moongazer could become stronger on her own then she would too. When she stood up all the medicine cats quickly told her to lay back down. She hissed at all of them to back off.

"I'm not going to be weak anymore! I'm sick of relying on other cats to help me! I only want help from my mentor! Just stay away from me and let do what I need to do!" Mosspaw hissed and struggled to shove past the cats. Spottedshadow stopped her at the entrance of the medicine den. "Move, Spottedshadow!"

"What do you think you're doing?! You're going to kill yourself!" he hissed.

"And since when do you care if I die or not?! Most of the time you were too worried about mother or becoming the deputy! Now that you have achieved your dream are you going to start worrying about my brothers and I! We don't need you!" Mosspaw let out all her feelings about Spottedshadow. Spottedshadow became speechless and became to back away from the entrance. When Mosspaw exited she was surprised how different it looked from yesterday. The white specks had completely covered the floor of the camp.

She quickly spotted Ravenheart and got enough energy to run over to her. Ravenheart looked happy and shocked to see her.

"Mosspaw! Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes I am! Ravenheart would you please do me a favor?" Mosspaw quickly asked.

"What is it Mosspaw?"

"Can we go and train right now please? I promise I'll do everything you tell me!"

"But you just got out of the medicine den..."

"Please Ravenheart! I would never ask anything of you again!" Mosspaw looked up at her with pleading eyes. She needed Ravenheart to comply with her demands. Ravenheart looked from her to the entrance. She gave a sigh and then gave her a serious look. She looked right into Mosspaw's eyes.

"Mosspaw, you've become ready for my training. It's time to train you like I was trained. You will learn things only I and my mentor know. These are teachings Sharptongue had been taught by his mentor and his mentor taught him. It makes me glad that you're ready!" Ravenheart quickly made her way to the entrance. Mosspaw followed as quick as she could...

The morning before the Celestial Meeting

Mosspaw was bouncing with energy. She had grown and had become a very strong warrior. She had a lean body and looked just as her mother Robinwing had. She had felt as if her mothers spirit was helping her battle on. Some of the training days were so brutal that Mosspaw would come back to the camp barely standing. Moongazer had tried many times to help her but she refused him. She always reminded him that she would not speak to him until he gave her the entire truth and everything he knows. Mosspaw was no longer about to keep herself in the dark just to stay by the mysterious cats side.

Ravenheart had trained her well. Her claws were sharp and could easily tear any cat to shreds. Even with Rockpaw's strong muscular build she could take him down with her swift moves. She could throw Brightpaw onto his back before he had to time to counter attack her first move. She had become one of the strongest apprentices. She could fight like a warrior and had the soul of her tiger ancestors. She knew she was strong enough to take on a cat in her way. She was prepared to be chosen for the Celestial Meeting tonight. Owlstar and Eaglestar had announced that they had planned to try to recruit Wave Clan into helping them completely remove Night Clan from their territory. It was time that Cloud Clan had gotten their territory back. Mosspaw was ready to fight next to her clan mates to get back the familiar camp they had known.

It was midday and Ravenheart had sent Mosspaw to go hunting with Longpaw. Longpaw was still a young apprentice but Mosspaw could tell he was going to be built like Rockpaw but smart like Brightpaw. Mosspaw loved her brother but knew he wasn't the brightest kit in the litter.

Mosspaw took Longpaw to the Evergrow Tree. Pine Clan called it the Evergrow Tree because of the never ending roots. The roots seemed to grow forever on. Much prey lived underneath the trees and was easy to catch. The long leaf fall had them growing fat from their hibernation. Rabbits were quick but good to eat and squirrels were scarce but a good treat for an empty belly. Because of two clans staying in the same place many cats were becoming thin. Their bones could be seen.

Mosspaw lead Longpaw to the roots and laid her belly on the ground. Mosspaw and Longpaw's fur could easily be seen. Mosspaw nestled herself into the snow and watched. A rabbit climbed onto the top of the root. Mosspaw stilled Longpaw with her tail. She quietly snuck up onto the rabbit when it felt safe enough to look away. When Mosspaw got ready to pounce she saw dark fur leap past her and begin a long chase after the rabbit. Mosspaw's jaw dropped. Longpaw was being impatient!

"No Longpaw! If you go to far you'll trip on the roots!" Mosspaw began to chase after Longpaw. She knew he was headed right for a tunnel underneath the ground where in Leaf Bloom a small stream would run through it. Mosspaw ran as fast as she could. She saw Longpaw try to stop right before the tunnel. He stopped to late. His hind legs fell into the tunnel. He had his claws extended and was trying to claw his way back up. His grip was losing. Mosspaw jumped and clamped her teeth onto his right paw. Longpaw let out a cry of pain. "Just hold on!"

Mosspaw was trying as hard as she could to drag him out of the tunnel. Longpaw was a heavy apprentice. Every time she would clamp harder onto his paw when he would slip farther down into the tunnel. Longpaw struggled with his other paw to climb his way out. He tried to claw and claw for a good grip. Mosspaw was beginning to panic. She wasn't strong enough to pull him up. She was going to lose him, but she couldn't just let him fall to his death. Her adrenaline made her clamp down even harder on his paw and pull as hard as she could. She felt Longpaw yell even louder. He began to wriggle in pain from her grip. Mosspaw felt herself slipping down into the tunnel along with Longpaw. She knew she couldn't just let go! as her front paw neared the tunnel she was almost ready to go all the way down when she felt something grab her scruff and drag her and Longpaw right out of the gorge.

Mosspaw still had a hold of Longpaw's paw until he wailed for her to let go and that they were safe. Mosspaw slowly released his paw realizing her teeth had reached his bone and possible broke to kits paw. He began to wail for his mother. Mosspaw looked around. No cat was seen. Who was it that had pulled her from the gorge. She wanted to thank the cat for saving their lives but was unable to find out her savior. She owed an unknown cat a debt. She gulped and dragged Longpaw farther away from the gorge to inspect his paw.

His paw looked horrible and Mosspaw almost felt sick to look at it. It was bleeding really badly that his entire brown and black fur had turned into a bloody red. The blood overflowed and dropped onto the snow. With the smell of blood Mosspaw knew that prey would not return to the outside world for a while.

"Longpaw I'm sorry but we have to head back. If you need me to I will carry you," Mosspaw felt horrible for the apprentice's paw but she had to save him and that was all she could grab. Birdflight and Spottedshadow were not going to be happy for her. She may have possible ruined Longpaw's chance at being a warrior. She hoped that was not the case.

"It's okay Mosspaw... I know you were just saving my life. I won't hate you for it... I don't need any help..." Longpaw sadly began to walk back to the camp. With every limp he had to hold back a cry. Mosspaw slowly followed behind.

When they reached the camp every cat turned and looked at Mosspaw and Longpaw. Immediately Birdflight ran over to her son and began to over look his paw. Voleheart and Poppypaw were right behind her. When they left for the den Spottedshadow angrily walked over to Mosspaw. He barely spoke a word to her unless he had to ever since she lashed out at him.

"Report what happened," he meowed. Mosspaw could tell by his voice that he was angry.

"We were hunting a rabbit and Longpaw chased to soon. He ended up running right for the tunnel. He tried to stop but did it too late... He almost fell and the only thing I could do to save him was grab his paw... If that mysterious cat hadn't pulled me up I-"

"Mysterious cat?" Spottedshadow interrupted.

"Yes... It grabbed my neck and pulled Longpaw and I out of the tunnel before I fell in to..."

"Did you happen to catch the scent? Was it from a different clan?"

"I didn't catch its scent. It just helped me save Longpaw's life and then ran off without a word..."

"We'll send out a patrol before the Celestial Meeting begins. You may go now. I must get Longpaw's side of the story."

With that Spottedshadow stomped off toward the medicine den. Mosspaw felt horrible. She could feel the looks of the clans on her fur. It made her fur burn. she quickly scurried off to a corner of the camp that no cat would come to. She didn't want to speak with any cat for a while. She laid her head down and curled into a ball. That's when she heard familiar paw steps trot towards her.

"What do you want Nightfur? Out to make _him_ even more jealous," Mosspaw couldn't even stand to speak his name anymore.

"That and I want to know what happened," Nightfur placed himself right next to Mosspaw.

"Longpaw almost fell and I saved him and that's that."

"Then why do you look so down?"

"Because I can..."

"Mosspaw," Nightfur pleaded. He began to poke her with his paw and nuzzle her with his muzzle, "please tell me the whole story."

"That is the whole story. Why are you nuzzling me like that?"

"I think I might actually like you Mosspaw."

"Nightfur just... Why don't you just go make another cat jealous," Mosspaw turned and faced him. Nightfur was handsome cat. She knew almost any she-cat would fall for him. He had a certain mysterious charm like Moongazer had.

"You're just a ball of fun today aren't you," Mosspaw could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Yes I am." Mosspaw stood up and stretched and moved to the other side of the camp. She laid there alone watching the cats walk back and forth from the camp. Today was a horrible day.

She watched as cats moved out of the medicine den. She watched Spottedshadow walk up to Owlstar and Eaglestar. They chatted for sometime and Owlstar seemed to brighten up. He actually looked excited. Even Eaglestar had a glint of happiness in his eyes. It has been a while since Mosspaw had seen her leader excited. Ever since the death of Hollystar Owlstar had shut himself away and wasn't his self.

Both Eaglestar and Owlstar walked up to the large rock where the leader stood.

"All cats old enough to venture the territory please gather underneath the rock for a meeting!"

Mosspaw was surprised. They haven't held a clan meeting in a long time. Mosspaw was the last to arrive at the back of the clan cats. She stayed toward the back and perked her ears.

"My clan mates and new friends of Cloud Clan, it is time for a Celestial Meeting! I have an announcement. No matter what, even if Wave Clan refuses to from an alliance with us, we will be attacking Night Clan in two sunrises. It is time for Cloud Clan to be getting their home back!" cats yowled their agreement with Eaglestar. "I shall let Owlstar give his announcements."

Owlstar came up and looked down at all his clan mates.

"It is time we get some news straight! I know you were all worried about Longpaw and the condition he came back in. Longpaw made a mistake in hunting which required Mosspaw to react quickly and grab his paw. He will only suffer minor injuries on his paw and can become a warrior when he his ready and finished his training. Mosspaw saved his life and I believe she is a life saver and deserves to be treated as so! Cats of Cloud Clan honor Mosspaw and what she has done! Even when she was about to fall herself she kept a strong hold on Longpaw and saved his life! Ravenheart, you have been bugging me for a while to do this... Mosspaw! Step foreword please!"

Mosspaw was stunned. She was being treated as if she had rescued the entire clan and not just Owlstar's kit. Mosspaw slowly raised and walked up to the edge of the rock. Mosspaw looked at Spottedshadow and saw pride shining off of him. She had made her father proud. She began to shake with excitement. She looked back at Owlstar with happiness in her eyes.

"I, Owlfeather, leader of Cloud Clan, call upon my ancestors of Sky Clan to see this apprentice as a savior of a clan mate and a proud apprentice! She has trained hard and I believe she deserves her knew warrior name! Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the code we live by even at the cost of your life!?"

"I do!" Mosspaw's meow echoed around the clan. When Owlstar spoke again it made her heart race and she could feel her soul life.

"By the power of Sky Clan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossfire! I hope you will blaze through the forest through your kindness! Light the night away!"

All the clan began to chant Mossfire's name. The clan seemed to have more respect for her now. Mossfire raised her head proudly and looked over the clan. She also hoped her fire could get rid of the darkness she felt from Moongazer and his secrets. It may even keep Shadowstar from her dreams.

When the clan settled down Mossfire quickly settled into the clan cats. After Mossfire Rockpaw was called up. Mossfire looked up at her father and saw how much pride he had in is kits. Mossfire was proud also. Her brothers had worked hard as she did and deserved to be warriors just as much as she had. Mossfire felt Rockpaw gleam with pride when he received his warrior name. Rockpaw was now Rockcloud. Owlstar had told the clan although Rockcloud was rigid on the outside, he felt on the inside Rockcloud was as soft as a cloud.

Next was Brightpaw. Brightpaw was brimming with excitement. His tan fur gleamed in the sun. Out of the three of them it almost seemed like Brightpaw had known he was going to be a warrior and cleaned himself before hand. Even under the gloom of the skies and white snow Mossfire knew that if the sun was out Brightpaw would be radiant. Brightpaw was then named Brightpath. Owlstar said he had hoped that Brightpath's wisdom for such a young leader would lead them on a great path of victory. When the clan began to chant our names even Spottedshadow joined in. I yowled my brothers' names with all my heart.

When the chanting died down Owlstar began listing off the cats that would attend the Celestial Gathering. The only Cloud Clan cats that were staying behind were Loudtail, Lionfang, Longpaw, Jayfeather, Flowernose, and Moongazer. Mossfire became shocked when Owlstar didn't list off Moongazer name. He has went to every Celestial Meeting since he became an apprentice. For a cat like that not to go Mossfire knew he had to have done something wrong. She would ask him but she had to keep to herself. She wasn't going to speak with him properly until he told her the truth.

The began to go down and Mossfire spent some long needed time with her brothers. They all spoke of their training and how rough the others was. When Mossfire kept a lot of her training a secret. Ravenheart had told her only few cats were even allowed to learn let alone hear about it. When she spoke so little of her training they all had a laugh when Rockcloud asked if all she did was lay around the forest and talked with Ravenheart. When the sun brimmed the ground and the night began to take over Eaglestar and Owlstar gathered their warriors and apprentices for the move out. Before they left Mossfire was surprised when Longpaw had come to talk to her.

"Mossfire I want to thank for saving me! I know that if you weren't there in time to catch me I would have fallen to my death and not just be left with a hurt paw... Thank you for rescuing me," Longpaw happily thanked her.

"You're welcome Longpaw but I-" before she could finish Longpaw was hobbling back to the medicine den where Birdflight wished him off. Mossfire sighed. She needed to tell Longpaw about the mysterious cat.

Eaglestar and Owlstar called for the cats. When everyone was in order they rushed out of the camp. Mossfire easily kept up with clan. She looked back and saw Poppypaw at the end struggling to catch up. Mossfire slowed her pace and kept with Poppypaw.

"M-Mossfire? What's the matter?" he asked in a huff.

"Just keeping up with you. You looked lonely with no cat to run with," Mossfire told him.

"You don't have to. I know I'm slow."

"I also struggled to a Celestial Meeting. You want to know what kept me going?"

"What kept you going?"

"At a Celestial Meeting you can see many different cats and how the clans are so different. You can make knew friends and also new enemies. It's kind of exciting isn't it?" Mossfire told him. She watched as Poppypaw seemed to think this over. Then Poppypaw nodded in agreement. He had a new spring in his step that made Mossfire fell warm inside. As they neared the connecters Mossfire remembered something that made her shiver. What if Goldensun and Whitecrest are there? How would they react to her? She wondered if she would ever get to speak to Goldensun after what she had dragged out of Whitecrest.

When they reached the connecter Mossfire stopped as the cats began to slowly walk across. Mossfire would never be able cross knowing that she would have to face Goldensun. That's when an all to familiar scent entered her nose. She looked up and saw that Cloud Clan had stopped and was staring at the clearing. Mossfire quickly ran to the front the clan and stood beside Owlstar. She began to shake with fear at the sight. It was clear to her now that what she saw made her scared. If Robinwing was alive she would have run straight to her and nuzzled her. It was almost as if her nightmares had leaped out of her mind and appeared in front of every cat in in the clans... Mossfire knew at that moment, that the war had begun.


	13. Chapter 13

The sight that the clans were looking seemed to have jumped from their worst nightmares into the world where they lived. All around the island was blood. The ice around the pond was stained red. As the orbs of lights flickered in the star light all the cats began to yell in fear. The sight was gruesome. Wave and Mountain Clan cats were scattered along the island. Their faces distorted in fear and agony. Some cats had their stomachs wide open. Others had seemed to be shredded. You couldn't even tell the fur color on other cats. Mossfire gazed over the clearing from the connector in horror. When her eyes met the middle of the clearing she froze. Her eyes locked with a familiar pair of moon colored eyes.

Moongazer was standing over a dead cat wailing. His sliver fur was covered in blood. His paws and muzzle stained red. His tail was missing. Blood poured out of it. Mossfire didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She refused to believe what had happened; however, she knew all the evidence was in front of her. Moongazer had slaughtered cats from Wave and Mountain Clan. Bloody paw prints made their ways over the connectors. The white ground turning deep red.

Mossfire locked eyes with Moongazer once more and stepped toward him. He was shaking with fear. He seemed to be terrified of the scene. His slim body guarding the body underneath him. The fur looked just like his but smaller. Mossfire almost thought that it was Whitecrest until she noticed the wide eyed dead cat had eyes like Moongazer's. Mossfire prepared herself to step through the bloody mess to get closer to Moongazer. She had never seen him so terrified. His paws were quivering underneath him.

She was about to step out into the snow when Owlstar stopped her.

"Mossfire it is not safe for you to go out there alone... I need to speak with him," Owlstar's voice was in a low whisper.

"Owlstar please!" Mossfire pleaded, "Let me be the one to speak with him... He's... He's my best friend... I need to speak with him. He won't hurt me. Just try to understand," she pleaded.

"Mossfire, I know you and Moongazer are close but-"

"Owlstar if you don't want anymore cats to be hurt you have to let me talk to him. No one else will be able get through to him but me! He only trusts me!" Mossfire pleaded with all her might. She couldn't let anyone else speak to him. It had to be her and only her. She knew that Moongazer didn't trust anyone else in the clan. She watched as Owlstar began to think about.

"Only on one condition... I'm going to have two cats go along with you... I noticed you have been befriending Nightfur. I'll send Nightfur and Rockcloud."

"I will agree but not those two cats. Moongazer doesn't like either. He might think we want to attack him. Let me take Whisperclaw and Ravenheart."

"Fine... Be careful Mossfire," Owlstar called for Ravenheart and Whisperclaw to come foreword. He told them to protect Mossfire with their lives. They both nodded. When they were ready Mossfire set out onto the blood covered snow. Mossfire told the two cats to stay at least two fox lengths away. They agreed but were weary about it. Mossfire knew they didn't trust Moongazer either. When she looked around and saw the bodies she could scent a couple familiar cats. One of the bodies laying near the Mountain Clan connector was Soottail. Mossfire could hardly recognize the cat that had attacked her. She could see silver fur locked into his outstretched claws. Mossfire knew it was Moongazer who had killed him. She also scented five other Mountain Clan cats lying in the snow. She also scented about seven dead cats from Wave Clan. She saw three cats she knew lying dead in the snow. She froze when she realized who it was that died. Coalfoot, one of the apprentices she befriended at her first Meeting, was lying over the dead body of a young apprentice. She sadly turned and saw Cederstar also lying in the snow. She shook her head sadly when she also Wave Clan's old medicine cat, Riverspirit, lying in the snow.

Mossfire wanted to flee as she neared Moongazer. He didn't look like himself at all. His fur was matted with blood and he was still shaking and looking around. Looking for the next opponent to try attacking him. She felt so bad that she had abandoned him. She could've prevented it if she didn't tell him what she had. Keeping a dark secret was better then slaughtering defenseless clans on a night of a Celestial Meeting.

She was about a two cat lengths away from Moongazer when he noticed who he was facing.

"You want to try killing her to?! I'll take on any cat! I'm not afraid to kill you too! I've already killed all the cats lying on this ground. I'm not afraid of three more!" Moongazer spat out the words. His harsh words were like venom to Mossfire's heart.

"Moongazer, it's me, Mossfire, I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend," the words from Mossfire's mouth cracked in pain.

"Mossfire? I don't know a Mossfire."

"Do you remember Mosspaw? I was named a warrior... Moongazer I won't hurt you."

"Mosspaw?..." Moongazer paused and looked her over, "Mosspaw..." he whispered. Moongazer collapsed onto the ground on top of the silver she-cat he protected. "You grew so much... I missed your ceremony... Mossfire... Such a beautiful name."

"Moongazer... what happened?"

"Night Clan."

"Night Clan? What were they doing here?"

"I was hunting when I heard yowling from the meeting place. It seemed that Wave Clan and Mountain Clan decided to come here early to have a private discussion. I heard Cederstar yowling at the leader of Night Clan... Then, when I watched from the other side of the connecter I watched as Night Clan began to attack the two clans. Mountain Clan and Wave Clan were outnumbered. They fought with all they had. Many cats fell... That's when I noticed the fur like mine throughout the fight. I quickly rushed into the battle... When I got close enough I realized it was a she-cat older than I... We both stared at each other for a long time until she got attacked from the side. It was that wretched Soottail!"

"So you battled Soottail?"

"I didn't only battle him, I killed him. It felt great! I can still hear his kitten like mewls before I split open his stomach... 'Moongazer spare me!'" Moongazer gave a wicked laugh, "That fool had enough mercy. he deserved to die by my paws."

"Moongazer! Warriors don't kill unless necessary!"

"It was very much necessary. I had enough of that black and white fur. He deserved to die and I gave him a nice slow and painful death as I watched his stomach appear on the outside."

"Moongazer... You sound like you're losing your mind."

"Losing my mind?" Moongazer's head whipped and stared Mossfire right in the face. His eyes locked with her in a dead glare, "I haven't felt this great in a long time! After Soottail I attacked any cat that happened to get in my way! I killed them all! No cat stood a chance against me! I'm invincible!"

"Moongazer those cats didn't deserve to die!"

"Yes they did! All these cats have something they are hiding from me! They are all against me except you! Mossfire... My sweet Mossfire I must protect you!" Moongazer stood up and brushed his bloodied body around Mossfire. Ravenheart and Whisperclaw moved close and Mossfire quickly called them off. Moongazer was very unstable at the moment.

"I can protect myself now. I've been training very hard with Ravenheart. She taught me many things to protect myself."

"Mossfire, my dear, you don't understand. Come to my side. Even though it's dark and might be a little scary let me protect you. Mossfire I couldn't protect my mother properly and now she is laying dead in the snow. Let me protect you! Mossfire I love you so much! I've loved you since the day you opened your beautiful eyes and I was the first thing you saw! I'm the only cat who can be with you!"

Mossfire couldn't find any words to stay. She remained in a shocked state as Moongazer let his feelings out for her. She didn't have a clue as of what to say to him. To her he was going mad and only blabbering.

"Moongazer... I... I'm touched but-"

"But what?" he demanded, "let me guess... since I left you you fell for Nightfur didn't you!? You love that mangy crow brained cat! I knew I should've killed him in the woods when I had the chance! I'm the only cat that is allowed to be near you!"

"No Moongazer! I don't love Nightfur! He was just using me to make you jealous because of what you did to Emberstone! I loved you so much Moongazer..." Mossfire felt her fur heat up as she announced her feelings in front of all the cats. She could feel all the clans' eyes on her.

"Loved? What do you mean loved?"

"Seeing you like this... This isn't the Moongazer I want to be with! I want to be with the Moongazer who was soft hearted and not... not standing in a pools of blood he had spilled from innocent cats."

Moongazer seemed at a loss for words. She watched as his went from shocked to sad in a matter of seconds. Then something she wasn't expecting to happen, happened. In a flash of silver light Moongazer had her pinned to the ground next to the silver she-cat. Mossfire could feel the blood from the dead she-cat begin to stick to her fur.

"Moongazer let me up!"

"Tell me... Tell me that you... that you..."

"Tell you what Moongazer?! That I love you?"

"Yes! Tell me! Tell me you love me! I know you love me! Please Mossfire!"

"I... I can't... I don't love you anymore," Mossfire felt her fur go cold. She knew she couldn't love a cat who was unpredictable. She didn't want to be afraid that her mate would attack anything that moved that wasn't her. She knew she couldn't even trust him around kits. Not with the way he was acting.

"If you don't love me... then you will never love any cat again!" Moongazer opened his jaws and bit down as hard as he could onto Mossfire's neck. The pain was almost unbearable. She felt his teeth sink far down into her neck. She wanted to wail out in pain. She was trying to take in a deep breath when suddenly Moongazer was off her and laying under Ravenheart and Whisperclaw.

"You will not kill my apprentice!" Ravenheart yowled. Whisperclaw hissed and spat at Moongazer. Their combined weight held him down. Mossfire watched and knew that if he wanted to Moongazer could kill both of them. He laid there with lifeless eyes. Mossfire knew she had broken his heart once again. She also knew that this time he wouldn't talk to her again. Even in a crazed state.

When Owlstar saw that Moongazer was pinned he and Spottedshadow walked out into the clearing. They reached were the struggle had happened and Owlstar looked down at the cats. Mossfire still laid on the ground. She watched Owlstar's cold glare go towards Moongazer. The silver tom was looking into the flickering light orb. Owlstar looked straight down at him. Spottedshadow glared at Mossfire.

"You were told not to trust him! Look what he's done! He's a traitor!" Spottedshadow used his body to go in front of Mossfire.

"Moongazer," Owlstar meowed," You have killed many cats without a reason... Two clans have lost many because of you."

"Without reason? Those foolish cats were attacking my mother!" Moongazer spat.

"Your mother is safely in the clan! Foxpelt is right over there!" Owlstar hissed.

"No you fool! I was never from Cloud Clan! My mother is lying dead before you! Her silver and pelt just like mine!"

"That's not possible! You are from Cloud Clan! You were raised in Cloud Clan!"

Moongazer's eyes had a fiery rage shoot through them. He threw off Ravenheart and Whisperclaw and went nose to nose with Owlstar. His terrifying glare made Mossfire's skin crawl. She could Spottedshadow's paws begin to shake. But their leader bravely stared him face to face.

"I may have been raised in Cloud Clan, but I was born in Night Clan," Moongazer hissed.

No cat had known what to say. With the silver she-cat lying beside him and how Moongazer always acted as an outsider it was made clear. Owlstar turned his head and called over Foxpelt. Foxpelt sadly walked over the dead cats to reach him.

"Tell him Foxpelt. Tell him how your original son died after birth... Cloverleaf and her were the only ones to know. My mother dropped me off outside the nursery. When Cloverleaf told her that her son had died Foxpelt thought she heard mewling. Cloverleaf found me and gave me to Foxpelt. She quickly adopted me as her son. Isn't that right Foxpelt?" Moongazer sneered.

"Y-yes... It's true..." Foxpelt's head dropped low. Her tail touched the blood stained snow in sadness. Mossfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she remembered Whitecrest. Now she knew that there was no way Moongazer and Whitecrest were not related. "He didn't smell of any of the clans so I knew I could take him in without any trouble..."

"Foxpelt why didn't you tell Hollystar?" Owlstar demanded.

"Because I didn't want Moongazer to grow up knowing he wasn't of the four clans!"

"What do you mean?!" Owlstar hissed.

"Are you that mouse-brained Owlstar? My mother was from Night Clan! She was Night Clan cat that gave me up when times were harsh! When Night Clan attacked Cloud Clan I happened to see a cat who looked like me. Countless nights I snuck out of Pine Clan and watched her. Her movements were just like Whitecrest and I! She is our beloved mother! When I talked to her she regretted leaving Whitecrest alone and separated in these fowl clans!" Moongazer laughed.

Mossfire was right. Whitecrest and Moongazer were brothers. She didn't expect them to be from Night Clan. It scared her to know that. She was terrified of the new Moongazer. His mind had become corrupted and black. She could feel in her bones that the prophecy was edging near. Mossfire finally stood up and shoved Spottedshadow out of her way. She stared face to face with this now unfamiliar cat.

"Moongazer, I did love you... Now that you have become like this I think it is best if you leave... forever," Mosspaw could feel the pain yank at her heart. She knew she had to give up Moongazer. He was no longer the same gentle cat she knew. Now she knew that she was really alone.

Moongazer stared back at her with sharp eyes.

"You're going to banish me? Are you a mouse-brain! Only the leader can do that! You can't just abandon me because I've changed! I've changed for the better you insolent little fox!" Moongazer hissed back.

"Moongazer! As leader of the clan I hereby exile you from Cloud Clan. You are no longer a clan cat and shall be banished from the four territories. I suggest you leave now before more blood gets spilled. Also, this time it would be yours," Owlstar commanded. Mossfire heard a gasp of shock and saw Foxpelt staring at Owlstar.

"Banished?! How funny! I can't be banished when I already decided to leave! Only a minor change of plans! Even I'll be leaving by myself I'll be coming back with more cats. I'll destroy you all... Well except you my love. I'm sure you will come to your senses soon and come crawling back to me for mercy. When that happens I will gladly take you in... But if you decide not to I'll make you live a long and tortured life my love. Goodbye," suddenly, all the light orbs went entirely black. As soon as they went out they came back to life and lit up the clearing. Moongazer was gone and the only thing left was his paw prints.


End file.
